Passer à côté
by Coljayjay
Summary: Finch pensait avoir perdu Reese à jamais suite à la mort de Carter. Mais il en fût autrement et Root va l'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il est peut-être en train de rater. RINCH.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bonjour, voici ma premiere fic sur POI dont je suis fan depuis le début! Vivement la saison 5! Et bien sûr fan de Rinch ;). Après avoir lu d'autres fics, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer? J'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur Stargate. Mais voilà, je m'y suis mise.

Tout démarre à la fin de l'épisode 3.13 où Finch et Reese se retrouve à un café en Italie. Il se peut qu'il y ai quelques bouleversements dans le temps mais j'ai tenté de rester au plus près. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Il n'y a pas de béta donc toutes les erreurs sont, hélas, miennes.

 **Café en Italie**

F: Elle me manque terriblement aussi.

 _John sentit les larmes revenir. Il se frotta la lèvre pour se donner contenance. Et toussa._

J: Quand partez-vous?

F: Bientôt. Je pensais faire un tour au musée Giorgio de Chirico...

 _Il regarda le journal sur lequel l'annonce de l'exposition était écrite._

F: Un artiste que Grace appréciait beaucoup.

 _Avec cette phrase Finch tenta subtilement de faire comprendre à son associé qu'il avait lui aussi, perdu quelqu'un de cher et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. John le regarda, soudain attristé par ce qu'ils avaient en commun: de nombreux sacrifices. Finch redressa la tête et dans un espoir sans doute vain, lui dit:_

F: Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous voulez vous joindre à moi.

 _John sembla réfléchir et Harold sentit immédiatement la réponse qui allait venir._

J: Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir Finch.

 _Voilà, il le savait mais espérait tellement qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Finch sentit son cœur se serrer, déçu mais conscient du chagrin de celui pour qui il ressentait beaucoup plus que des sentiments amicaux. Il chercha à cacher son émotion, secoua la tête en signe de compréhension et fouilla sa veste afin d'éviter le regard de John._

J: Tant que je suis en Italie, je pensais me faire faire un nouveau costume.

 _John attendit la réaction de son patron qui ne se fit pas attendre. Finch sentit son cœur manquer un battement. L'homme en face de lui était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait retravailler avec lui. Il leva la tête surpris et croisa le regard souriant de John._

F: Bien sûr. On devrait appeler mon atelier à Via Palestro. Voir si Gianni peut vous prendre après le déjeuner. C'est le meilleur.

 _John s'avança pour parler. Finch avala difficilement sa salive. Même si son partenaire avait l'air fatigué, il devait admettre qu'il dégageait un sex-appeal absolument étourdissant. Et cette barbe de 2 jours y était sans doute pour quelque chose._

J: Je pensais pouvoir peut-être rentrer avec vous. Je ne suis pas prêt à remonter dans un vol commercial de sitôt alors...( _lui dit-il souriant, puis son visage s'assombrit à nouveau_ ) Mais j'ai besoin de me remettre au travail.

F: Certainement, Monsieur Reese.

 _Harold était au ange et laissa même un sourire de contentement prendre place sur son visage. Soulagé d'entendre que les affaires allaient reprendre et qu'il allait encore pouvoir partager des journées avec Reese. Il tenta un peu d'humour pour essayer de ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme, d'autant que John ne le lâchait pas du regard._

F: Je connais le pilote. Je pense qu'on peut retarder ce vol.

 _Ils se levèrent et partirent dans la rue, côte à côte._

 _Après un déjeuner au calme, ils prirent la direction des ateliers de Finch. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent Harold dû se résoudre à donner quelques explications à John:_

F: Je dois vous prévenir Monsieur Reese, que Gianni est un peu... comment vous expliquer? Particulier.

J: Un peu comme vous, vous voulez dire?

 _Le taquina John_.

F: Pas vraiment. Simplement, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il pourrait dire, c'est un homme qui adore bavasser et... plus particulièrement avec les hommes... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais c'est le meilleur en matière de couture.

 _Finch était un peu embarrassé._

J: Oh!

 _John ouvrit la porte de l'atelier et laissa passer Harold devant._

J: Tant qu'il ne me met pas la main aux fesses...

 _Ils rentrèrent et immédiatement le fameux Gianni arriva pour les accueillir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et mince, très bien apprêté portant un ruban mètre autour du cou, quelques épingles sur son veston. Il ouvrit tout de suite les bras et dans un ton digne de la cage aux folles interpella Finch._

G: Oh mon dieu Harold Finch!

 _Harold sourit et inclinât la tête en signe de bonjour._

F: Gianni, comment allez-vous?

G: Et bien, quel plaisir de vous voir ici mon cher, cela fait tellement longtemps.

 _Soudain il aperçut John derrière Finch. Il changea d'attitude et tendit la main vers Reese._

G: Qui est ce beau ténébreux qui vous accompagne?

 _John s'avança pour lui serrer la main._

J: John.

 _Harold sentit tout de suite que Gianni allait vouloir mettre le grappin sur Reese et tenta tant bien que mal d'occuper la discussion et l'espace. John vit le manège et sourit._

F: Il a besoin d'un nouveau costume. Pouvez-vous vous en occupez s'il vous plait? Quelque chose de sobre, passe partout mais surtout élégant et...

J: Pratique.

G: Hummm pratique...

 _Gianni frappa des mains et cria en Italien des choses incompréhensible aux oreilles deux hommes. Et soudain un autre homme approcha et dirigea John vers les costumes laissant Harold et le maitre d'atelier légèrement en retrait._

G: Mon dieu Harold, il est splendide! C'est votre compagnon?

 _John entendit la conversation et se retint de ne pas rire._

F: Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

G: Excusez-moi, c'est juste que si il est libre j'essayerai bien...

F: Vous...

 _John les coupa pendant qu'il essayait une veste._

J: Harold n'est pas du genre à partager et moi non plus.

 _Finch écarquilla les yeux et fixa son partenaire qui semblait s'amuser de la situation._

J: Harold, tu viens m'aider?

 _John tente tant bien que mal de ne pas rire devant le visage rouge de son patron. Il allait sans doute payer ce genre de bêtise mais peu importe, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Finch s'approcha de John et se pencha discrètement vers son oreille._

F: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend monsieur Reese?

J: Détendez-vous Finch, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus. Mais au moins celui là _(il montra Gianni d'un signe subtil de la tête_ ) , va nous lâcher un moment. Je n'aime pas sa façon de me déshabiller du regard.

 _Finch se retourna pour regarder Gianni qui était effectivement en train de faire des allés retours sur le corps de John._

F: Je vous avez prévenu...

 _Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, Harold sentit une vague de jalousie s'emparer de lui. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments envers l'homme plus jeune que lui et il avait fini par les accepter tant bien que mal. Sachant pertinemment que les probabilités que cela soit réciproque étaient infimes. Et le fait que John s'amuse avec ça, n'arrangeait pas les choses._

 _L'aide d'atelier tendit plusieurs pantalons à John mais Harold choisit immédiatement celui qui lui irai sans doute le mieux. John ne dit rien et passa dans la cabine pour essayer le costume. Quand il sortit, Gianni et Finch se figèrent. John ne s'aperçut de rien, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se recoiffer. Se tourna vers le miroir et réajusta sa cravate. Puis se tourna vers Finch._

J: Tu en penses quoi?

 _Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil toujours dans la comédie. Finch chercha à se reprendre très vite. Gianni intervint très rapidement._

G: Si je peux me permettre...

 _Il s'avança vers John et tira sur l'arrière de sa veste et réajusta les épaules ainsi que le col de sa chemise dans un professionnalisme total._

G: Il vous va à ravir. Vous êtes... à tomber. N'est-ce pas Harold chéri?

 _John leva un sourcil et se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Nul doute que Finch détestait ce genre de familiarité. Et Reese en profita pour rentrer dans le jeu._

J: Tu ne dis rien Harold _chéri_?

 _Il s'approcha de John, ce dernier souriant puis soudain inquiet quand à ce qu'allait faire son patron. Harold attrapa la cravate de son associé et la serra d'un coup sec, étranglant légèrement Reese qui sourit:_

F: Effectivement John. A tomber... mais Gianni, pourriez-vous raccourcir les manches et rajuster la veste légèrement je vous prie?

G: Bien entendu.

 _Gianni se plaça dans le dos de John et attrapa le col de sa veste._

G: Vous permettez?

 _John lui fit signe de la tête et Gianni lui hotta la veste. Il regarda son pantalon et attrapa quelques épingles pour placer l'ourlet. Puis se redressa._

G: Il faut que je vous le dise, ce pantalon vous fait de splendide fesses.

F: Gianni allons, je vous en prie un peu de tenu.

 _John rit à nouveau et se tourna vers Gianni._

J: Merci Gianni, enfin quelqu'un qui les apprécies à leur juste valeur.

 _Finch secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la caisse souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade. Mais il devait avouer que quelque part, il aimait cette façon que John avait de le faire sourire. Parce que même si il ne le montrait pas, cela le faisait sourire. Et il aurait aimé que cette comédie n'en soit pas une._

 _De son côté John s'amusait comme un gosse. Il adorait taquiner Finch, chercher à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Puis son regard changea soudain, pensant à ce que Carter lui avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Qu'elle trouvait que Finch avait parfois une attitude d'homme amoureux. D'abord John avait faillit s'étouffer quand elle lui avait dit ça. Puis elle lui avait remarquer certaines choses qui le firent réfléchir. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord._

 _Au départ, cela l'avait largement perturbé. Parce qu'il n'était pas de se bord là. Qu'il avait toujours eu des femmes dans son lit. Bon à part une fois, quand il était jeune et saoul. Puis après il s'était posé la question sur son attitude à lui. Sur le fait qu'il avait du mal à se passer d'Harold, qu'il aimait quand celui-ci le complimentait, quand il lui faisait quelques attentions. Et encore plus quand Finch le laissait traverser la carapace qu'il s'était construit, quand il lâchait parfois quelques défenses. Alors il s'était demander si lui aussi ne ressentait pas quelque chose. Et puis il y eu Carter... Tout s'était un peu mélangé dans son esprit. Il fallait dire, qu'ils vivaient des choses qui les rapprochaient tous les uns des autres. Et c'est à ce moment là que John compris que les sentiments amicaux envers son patron avaient irrémédiablement évolué. Sans son consentement, et de façon insidieuse. Il avait laissé les choses se faire d'elle-même. Surveillant parfois les attitudes ambigües de Finch. Parfois le trouvant très proche, et parfois trop distant. Ce qui fait qu'il n'avait jamais essayé quoi que ce soit. Il le connaissait bien pour savoir que si il tentait quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, il perdrait probablement ce qu'il avait réussit à construire: une amitié profonde._

 **Quelques-mois plus tard dans le souterrain:**

 _Finch travaillait sur l'ordinateur pendant que Root mangeait son sandwich cherchant à attirer l'attention celui qui était devenu désormais son ami._

R: Harold, je ne comprends pas votre obstination à ne rien lui dire.

F: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Miss Groves.

 _Root sourit._

R: De vos sentiments pour le grand ténébreux, il n'y a que vous deux qui ne les voyaient pas, enfin je devrais plutôt dire qui ne les acceptaient pas. Franchement Harold, vous vous rendez malheureux a être toujours aussi obstiné.

F: Premièrement, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire tout ça mais ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas. Deuxièmement, quelles sont les variables qui permettent de dire de quel sentiment vous parlez, de...ma, soit disant, tristesse? Il me semble que vous êtes plutôt mal placée pour me parler de sentiments.

R: Arrêtez de le prendre comme ça! Oui, je suis seule, oui moi aussi je me bats avec mes sentiments. La seule différence avec vous Harold, c'est que je compte bien agir... La mort de l'inspecteur Carter ne vous a-t-elle donc rien appris?

 _Finch ferma les yeux deux secondes. Sachant très bien où voulez en venir Root. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'un jour John se fasse tuer, cela avait faillit arriver une paire de fois d'ailleurs et il avait été impuissant. Il sentit la main de son amie se poser sur son épaule._

R: Ne laissez pas votre peur vous faire passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait enfin vous apporter des moments de bonheur. Encore plus dans ces heures qui semblent s'assombrir pour nous.

 _Finch tourna son fauteuil pour faire face à son amie._

F: Est-ce la machine qui vous a dit tout cela Miss Groves?

 _Elle luit sourit et inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'affection._

R: A-t-elle vraiment besoin de me le dire Harry? Il suffit de vous regarder tous les deux. Vous pensez qu'il est revenu pour les numéros la dernière fois? Pour le costume? Pour Sameen et moi? ... Ouvrez les yeux, c'est vous qui l'avez fait revenir et personne d'autre.

 _Elle se recula et appela Bear qui vint immédiatement à ses cotés._

R: Je vous l'emprunte pour quelques heures... _(elle regarda le chien)_ allez, on y va.

 _Elle disparut en laissant Finch à sa réflexion, espérant que ces paroles le fassent réagir. Et elle avait réussit. Avait-elle raison? Elle avait touché un point sensible en évoquant le probabilité qu'à nouveau la mort ne frappe l'un deux. Que peut-être les choses devaient être dites. Il posa le pour et le contre. Se cherchant des excuses pour garder une fois de plus, tout pour lui et se renfermer dans sa solitude. Mais quelque part, une faible partie de lui, le poussait à agir, parce que Root avait finalement peut-être raison et il allait passer à côté de quelque chose. Alors peut-être que..._

 _J: Finch, vous êtes là?_

 _Lui dit-il dans l'oreillette._

F: Oui, Monsieur Reese.

 _J: J'arrive dans 5 minutes, ce stupide taxi ne comprends pas le concept de rapidité._

F: Très bien.

 _Reese décela le trouble dans la voix de Finch._

J: Tout vas bien?

F: ...

 _J: Harold?_

F: Oui, pardon... John, il va falloir que nous parlions.

 _Reese s'inquiéta immédiatement. D'abord parce que jamais son patron n'avait paru aussi ailleurs et parce qu'il voulait lui parler et l'avait appelé par son prénom. Cela faisait beaucoup venant de l'homme à lunettes._

J: Vous me faites peur Finch. J'arrive.

 _Et il coupa l'oreillette. Harold faisait les cents pas le long du souterrain. Mais quelle idée avait-il bien eu de vouloir tout lui dire. Maudite soit Root! Il se frotta les mains cherchant à formuler dans sa tête ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, et surtout comment, sans que rien ne change entre eux. Enfin, si John ne répondait pas à ses...avances? Il secoua la tête et avala difficilement, sentant une boule à l'estomac se former. Il tournait en rond et se fouilla son ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose à faire mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'il vit l'homme au costume se pointer devant lui._

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Finch? Vous êtes tout blanc.

 _Cherchant des indices, il fit un rapide tour de la pièce du regard._

J: Où est Bear?

F: Miss Groves est passé le chercher.

 _Il acquiesça._

J: Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Un nouveau numéro?

 _Harold ne put que sourire devant l'empressement de John. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida que de toute façon, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il était trop tard pour reculer._

F: Non, pas de nouveau numéro... Ecoutez... c'est assez personnel en fait.

 _L'ex-agent leva immédiatement les sourcils._

J: Personnel? Vous êtes malade? Vous avez de la fièvre?

 _Encore de la taquinerie. Mais:_

F: Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter s'il vous plait. Ce que j'ai à vous dire, n'ai pas simple.

J: Allez droit au but Finch.

 _Harold commença à marcher à nouveau, cherchant soigneusement à éviter le regard de celui à qui il allait devoir déballer ses sentiments. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant parce que ce n'était pas son fort et cela ne l'avait jamais été._

F: Ce que je vais vous dire Monsieur Reese, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne... Je souhaiterais malgré tout, que tout ceci reste entre nous et surtout, je l'espère, ne modifiera pas la nature de notre relation, peu importe votre décision.

 _Le cerveau de John fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant à devancer les paroles d'Harold et ainsi de comprendre ce qu'il allait lui annoncer: une maladie grave, un problème avec Samaritain, voulait-il le licencier? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait l'air très important et très sérieux vu la tête de Finch._

J: Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous voulez me parler mais j'espère que vous savez que vous êtes important pour moi.

 _Le binoclar, comme aimait le surnommer Fusco, redressa la tête pour fixer l'homme au costume. Sans s'en rendre compte ce dernier venait de lui donner un coup de pouce. John commençait à paniquer, de peur de perdre celui dont il ne pourrait plus se passer._

F: Très bien... Je crois qu'il vaux mieux que je me lance, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais...

J: Je vous écoute.

F: Surtout, ne me coupez pas Monsieur Reese, sinon je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver au bout...

 _John leva les mains en signe d'acceptation. Et Harold se remit à marcher._

F: Il se pourrait que la nature de mes sentiments à votre égard ait évolué depuis quelques temps... Je suis conscient maintenant, qu'il me faut vous en parler. Simplement parce que je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de trahir votre confiance et qu'il me semble essentiel que tout soit clair entre nous.

 _John ne dit rien, cherchant à laisser couler ses phrases en lui. Mais sentit son cœur s'emballer. Finch s'arrêta pour le regarder et chercher une quelconque réaction._

F: Je comprends tout à fait que cela puisse vous faire peur Monsieur Reese, sachez juste, que je ne dépasserais jamais aucune limite à ce sujet. Je sais pertinemment que vous aimez les femmes. D'ailleurs moi aussi, mais c'était avant de me rendre compte que petit à petit vous avez pris une place bien trop importante pour moi, beaucoup plus qu'un simple employé, qu'un simple ami...

 _John s'avança._

J: Harold...

F: S'il vous plait, attendez je n'ai pas fini... Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous disant ça, juste à être clair, pour vous et pour moi. J'espère seulement que cela ne changera rien dans nos rapports, je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié, ni votre confiance Monsieur Reese. J'espère que vous comprenez.

 _Il se figea, cherchant dans le regard de John quelque chose. Un signe que rien ne changerais, qu'il ne l'avait pas choqué._

J: Evidement que nos rapports vont changer Harold. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire un truc pareil sans que cela ne modifie quoi que ce soit.

 _Finch ferma les yeux._

F: Je le craignais quelque part... mais.

J: Laissez-moi terminer. Tout d'abord, je suis touché par votre confiance. Je sais que pour un homme comme vous, cela vous coute de me dire tout ce que vous venez de me dire.

 _Harold chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur, comprenant bien qu'il allait être rejeté, mais que peut-être John ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était littéralement pendu aux lèvres de John._

J: Bien-sûr que j'aime les femmes...

 _Ne voulant plus entendre la suite, Finch le coupa immédiatement._

F: Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'attendais pas à d'avantage. Clôturons cette discussion avant que cela ne devienne pénible je vous prie.

 _John sourit._

F: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible Monsieur Reese.

J: Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai à vous dire?

F: Je pense avoir saisi ne vous en faites pas.

J: Vous vous trompez.

 _Il s'avança d'avantage, figeant ainsi son patron qui ne semblait pas comprendre._

J: J'ai une question pour vous Finch.

 _Voyant que son partenaire était comme hypnotisé, il continua._

J: Si je vous dis que cela changera la nature de nos rapports, c'est parce que vous êtes aussi, bien plus qu'un simple ami. Mais ma question, Harold, êtes-vous vraiment prêt à me laisser entrer dans votre vie de cette façon?

 _L'informaticien déglutit. Avait-il bien saisi? Son cerveau bouillait, son cœur tentait désespérément de sortir de sa poitrine. Il vit John envahir son espace personnel, parlant toujours avec cette voix si basse, pratiquement un murmure, ce qui avait parfois le don de faire monter la pression artérielle de Finch._

J: Vous me connaissez, je suis quelqu'un d'entier. Quand je déteste quelqu'un, je ne le fais pas à moitié, quand j'aime c'est la même chose. Serez-vous capable de ne plus rien me cacher de vous?

 _Finch sembla sortir de sa torpeur comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer._

F: Il me semble que je viens de le faire en m'exposant à vous de cette manière.

J: C'est vrai. Vous marquez un point. Je vais vous dire Harold.

 _Ce dernier déglutit observant les changements de lueurs dans les yeux de John._

J: Je suis prêt à tout partager avec vous, à vous laissez voir qui je suis, bien que vous en sachiez énormément sur moi. Mais si vous, vous ne l'êtes pas, alors j'attendrais. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour vous vous fermiez à moi parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt à ça. Vous comprenez?

F: Je crois oui. Vous pensez être vraiment capable aussi de vous ouvrir à moi?

 _Le visage de John s'étira d'un large sourire._

J: Harold, sans même m'en apercevoir, vous m'avez fait baisser ma garde et ça, personne n'y était jamais arrivé. Tout comme la confiance. Je vous confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

F: Moi aussi John.

 _Il sourit._

J: Je sais...

 _Ils se fixèrent du regard._

J: Alors qu'en dites-vous?

F: Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réponse pour être franc...vous me prenez au dépourvu...

 _John n'hésita plus, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Il se recula légèrement et recommença cherchant à attraper sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il s'arrêta pour voir la réaction de Finch._

J: Est-ce que ça vous aide?

 _Sa voix était devenu suave et roque. Harold sentit ses jambes le trahir et se demanda comment John pouvait avoir autant d'assurance._

F: Pas vraiment...

 _John fronça les sourcils._

F: Je crois que vous venez de découvrir comment couper le signal électrique de mon cerveau.

 _Reese rit devant l'aveu non dissimulé de Finch._

J: Avec cette aveu de légère faiblesse, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes prêt?

F: Aussi prêt que l'est quelqu'un qui n'est jamais allé...dans cette direction là...

 _Fit-il embarrassé. Oui, les relations avec les femmes il connaissait. En revanche avec un autre homme... John retourna sur ses lèvres et se recula à nouveau._

J:Vous croyez que j'en sais d'avantage?

 _Il passa sa main entre la veste de Finch pour l'attirer plus près de lui et commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou._

F: Vous m'avez l'air... plus... confiant.

 _Harold attrapa bord de la veste de John pour se tenir. Ce dernier sourit et attrapa les lunettes de son partenaire d'une main et les posa sur le bureau juste à côté. Puis il saisit son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant à faire tomber les barrières que maintenait l'informaticien. Et devant l'insistance et la douceur de John, Finch lâcha prise, approfondissant le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à court de souffle._

J: C'est universel ça Harold.

 _John vit son regard changer et son visage s'empourprer, comprenant vers où le cerveau du génie l'avait emmené. Dans un esprit toujours taquin et pour ne pas lui non plus se sentir gêner, il entreprit de faire tomber la tension: Il attrapa le bas des reins de Finch et se colla le plus possible de lui afin que son partenaire sente clairement l'effet qu'il lui faisait et lui dit:_

J: Il n'y a que pour ça où nous aurons à... improviser.

 _Finch se mit à tousser mal à l'aise._

J: Il faut que je coupe le courant de votre cerveau c'est ça?

 _Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire._

F: Comment faites-vous?

 _John était déjà reparti dans le cou de son partenaire, en remontant pour arriver au creux de son oreille. Finch frissonna._

J: Pour?

F: Pour toujours arriver à me détendre.

 _Lui avoua-t-il simplement. Reese en profita pour mordiller son oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de faire fermer les yeux d'Harold et de le faire resserrer ses mains sur sa veste._

J: Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu Harold...

 _Il repartit sur sa bouche laissant comprendre à son compagnon de quoi il voulait parler._

 _ **A suivre?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donc poussé à continuer sur ma lancer. Quand je vois tout ces fabuleux auteurs (vous) qui m'encourageaient, ça fait chaud au cœur. D'autant que j'adore vos histoires ;)**_

 _ **Nourann: Je prends note de ce que tu m'as conseillé pour l'écriture ^^. Je ne le fais pas sur cette histoire parce que j'avais déjà commencé l'écriture et qu'il va me falloir m'habituer au style POI. Oui, parce que pour SG on écrit pas pareil ;). Mais promis, next time, je le ferais. Merci pour ton mot.**_

 _ **Alors voilà la suite. L'histoire n'est pas du tout allée par là où je voulais lol. C'était sensée être quelque chose de drôle et finalement... J'espère que cela vous plaira et que je resterais fidèle aux personnages. Je pense faire une suite. Je ne sais pas encore.**_

 _ **Merci à l'homme qui est entré dans ma vie, d'avoir encore pris le temps de me lire et m'aider ;)**_

 _ **Maintenant: Bonne lecture:**_

 _JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJR_

 _Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les choses avaient évolué entre Finch et Reese. Mais l'informaticien essayait toujours, tant bien que mal, de garder quelques distances afin que son travail n'en soit pas affecté, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer John._

 _Finch était concentré sur son nouveau boitier réseau qu'il était en train de manipuler sur le haut du métro. Les bras en l'air, un tournevis dans une main et des fils dans l'autre, il cherchait à faire les bonnes connexions quand il entendit son partenaire approcher. John entra, posa le thé sur le bureau et vint immédiatement dans le dos de l'informaticien, passant ses mains sous son gilet et commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou._

J : Bonjour Harold.

 _Finch ne se laissa presque pas déconcentrer mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner._

F : Bonjour John. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

 _Dit-il pendant que l'homme au costume essayait maintenant de passer ses mains sous la chemise d'Harold, en déboutonnant avec dextérité et rapidité trois boutons pour se frayer un passage. Aussitôt ses mains sur sa peau, John soupira d'aise et mordilla Finch._

J : Je vous dis bonjour, et j'essai de vous déconcentrer _… (il monta vers son oreille, sachant qu'Harold ne résisterait pas)_ mais je suis déçu, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner…

 _Aussitôt que John vint sur son oreille, Finch se figea, ce qui fit sourire son assaillant. Il en profita pour balader ses mains sur le torse d'Harold et soulever complètement sa chemise._

F : John….

 _Souffla-t-il, laissant enfin tomber son travail._

J : Un souci ?

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bear se mit à aboyer leur indiquant que quelqu'un arrivait. Ils se détachèrent rapidement, à regret. Finch tenta rapidement de refermer sa chemise et de retrouver une tenue normale. Et ils virent Root rentrer. Elle se figea devant eux et dévisagea Finch._

R : Bonjour vous deux. Ca va Harry ? Vous êtes tout rouge… j'interromps quelque chose ?

 _Finch prit en flagrant délit se dirigea vers son thé en claudiquant et John vint à sa rescousse._

J : On dirait que ce boitier _(lui montrant du doigt_ ) à réussit à l'enrager. Je ne fais que lui dire de se détendre mais…

 _Root le coupa et se dirigea vers Finch en souriant._

R : Harold depuis quand je vous le dit ! Elle dit aussi que vous devriez lever le pied.

F : Les numéros n'attendent pas Miss Groves.

 _Root se retourna vers John qui haussa les épaules d'un air de lui dire « Je vous l'avez dit »._

F : Quand vous aurez fini tous les deux de vous occupez de mon bien-être, peut-être pourrions –nous nous occuper de notre nouveau numéro ?

R : Et en plus de mauvaise humeur…. Si ça peut vous détendre Harold, je vous ai devancé.

 _Finch attrapa la photo du nouveau numéro et le scotcha contre la vitre du train._

F: Mila Fergusson, 36 ans, secrétaire d'agence publicitaire. Célibataire, sans enfant. Une vie qui semble normale, quelques sorties avec ses amies. Des études classiques et un parcours classique.

R: Le classique ça laisse toujours la place à quelque chose de ...moins classique.

 _Une fois les informations et les directives données, John et Root partirent chacun de leur côté pour travailler sur le numéro. Finch appela rapidement John._

J : Je vous manque déjà ?

 _Sourit-il_

F : Je voudrais profiter de votre trajet pour vous demander de faire d'avantage attention.

 _John sentit le ton sec de son partenaire et fronça les sourcils._

J : Vous savez que je suis prudent.

F : Je ne parle pas de notre numéro Monsieur Reese.

 _Ah, il était repassé à « Monsieur Reese ». Pas très bon signe, se dit-il._

F : Je vous parle de ce matin lorsque Miss Groves est arrivée.

J : Relax Finch. Elle ne se doute de rien.

F : Pour cette fois !

J : Ecoutez Harold, je vous ai promis d'être discret, et je le suis. Ne vous en faites pas, Bear veille sur nous, et dois-je vous rappeler que le sous sol est le seul endroit où vous m'avez autorisé à être…démonstratif ?

 _Cette fois-ci ce fut l'informaticien qui sentit le ton sec._

F : Nos couvertures ne doivent en aucun cas subir les conséquences de notre relation.

J : Je sais.

F : Bien. Dans ce cas tout est clair.

 _Finch entendit vaguement John soupirer. Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Et compris qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'y prendre autrement quand il lui dit :_

J : autre chose ?

 _L'informaticien tenta de désamorcer la conversation en prenant un ton plus aimable._

F : Non… malgré tout, vous avez réussi à me déconcentrer… et…

 _John se détendit légèrement._

J : Et ?

F : C'est plaisant…

 _Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :_

F : Mais j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne voudrais pas que nous compromettions quoi que ce soit.

 _Et John se tendit à nouveau._

J : J'ai bien compris oui…. Je suis arrivé.

F : Soyez prudent.

J : Comme d'habitude.

 _Et il raccrocha. Finch se tortura l'esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pose des barrières. Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller, pourtant il en avait envie, et John y mettait tout son cœur pour l'y aider. Mais cela lui faisait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que Root le contacta avec l'oreillette._

R : Harold, je vous envoi des dossiers que je viens de récupérer. Je crois que vous allez pouvoir aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ses comptes, j'ai l'impression qu'on a à faire à un blanchiment, soyez prudent j'ai le sentiment que Samaritain y est pour quelque chose.

 _Finch vit arriver les données._

F : Je les reçois. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

 _Ce fut au tour de John de prendre contact._

J : Finch, l'appartement est vide.

F : Oui, c'est normal elle est à son travail.

J : Non, je veux dire vide. Aucun meuble. C'est un leurre.

R : Il va nous falloir être prudent. Je n'aime pas ce genre de chose.

F : Pourquoi a-t-elle cet appartement alors.

J : Une planque sans doute. Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus.

 _Alors que John et Root avaient obtenus de nouvelles informations, Finch travaillait sur l'informatique. Mila semblait avoir effectivement, obtenu un contrat pour blanchir de l'argent d'un trafic d'armes. Root avait localisé l'armement ainsi que les employés qui s'occupaient de la réception de la marchandise. De son côté John avait trouvé plusieurs planques vides, et avait découvert qu'elles servaient de lieu de transit. Tout ces appartements brouillaient les pistes, puisqu'ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit._

 _John retourna au sous sol et trouva Harold sur son ordinateur._

J : Du nouveau ?

F : Cette demoiselle semble en savoir plus en informatique qu'elle ne veut bien le faire croire. J'ai tracé tout ces comptes, ces mails et devinez?

J : Aucune adresse ne correspond.

F : Effectivement. Elle a utilisé des adresses fantômes. Elle va être difficile à coincer.

J : Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne me résiste.

 _Finch sembla sourire et réalisa qu'il était frustré que l'ex agent garde ses distances. Mais la discussion de ce matin avait posé des limites._

J : Bon, je vais prendre Bear au parc. J'ai vu qu'elle avait pour habitude de faire du jogging tous les soirs. Je vais tenter de l'observer. Voir si se n'est pas son moyen de contacter celui qui lui donne les contrats.

F : Bien.

 _John siffla le chien qui arriva en trombe. Il lui mit la laisse et se prépara à partir._

F : John ?

 _Il se retourna._

J : Oui ?

 _Finch se leva de son fauteuil et se mit face à son associé._

F : Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez être froid non plus.

 _Il l'embrassa sans plus attendre. John se laissa faire mais n'insista pas._

J : Je sais, mais vous m'avez quand même refroidit.

 _Harold attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui et retourner sur ses lèvres en approfondissant son baiser. Puis il se détacha et remit la chemise de John correctement._

F : Je suis désolé… ce n'était pas le but.

 _Mais John ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il avait été blessé et s'inquiétait des futures attitudes qu'Harold pourrait avoir. Et comme il le lui avait dit, il était hors de question que Finch joue avec ses émotions et le tienne à distance._

J : Nous en rediscuterons. Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais la rater.

F : Bonne promenade.

 _L'homme et le chien partirent. Harold se remit au travail quelque peu perturbé._

 _Après quelques jours de surveillance, il était évident qu'elle serait sans doute la victime. Et visiblement Samaritain cherchait à récupérer cette jeune femme dans leur rang pour ces talents en informatique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût d'Harold et de Root._

 _L'inspecteur Fusco appela Finch :_

L : hey Finch, Superman est avec vous ?

F : Non, pourquoi devrait-il l'être ?

 _Lui répondit-il suspicieux._

L : Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble…

F : Il est allé voir un de ses informateurs.

L : Ah, et il ne peut pas me le dire ?! J'en ai marre qu'il me laisse en plan chaque fois qu'il y a de la paperasse.

F : Inspecteur, le Détective Riley rattrapera son retard ne vous en faites pas.

L : Pourquoi ? Vous allez le menacer d'une fessée ?

 _Lionel partit à rire laissant Harold choqué et inquiet. John lui aurait-il parlé de quelque chose ?_

F : De quoi parlez-vous ?

L : Ca va Finch, je déconne. C'est juste que personne n'a d'emprise sur lui alors je ne vois pas très bien comment vous allez le forcer à tenir sa part de boulot. Bref. Je vous laisse j'ai encore le pitbull qui va venir me casser les pieds.

F : Très bien Inspecteur.

L : Hey Finch, si vous le voyez dites lui de ramener son cul parce que je vais pas la tenir éloigné bien longtemps.

F : Entendu.

 _John contacta ensuite son partenaire._

J: Finch?

F: Vous avez du nouveau?

J: Cette femme est douée et je comprends mieux pourquoi notre ami commun cherche à la récupérer. Il faut la coincer.

F: J'y travaille Monsieur Reese, mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas Samaritain qui cherche à nous débusquer.

J: C'est un risque. Je pense qu'il faudra que Lionel intervienne seul.

F: C'est une possibilité.

 _Il y eut un silence. Puis:_

J: Toujours en colère?

F: A quel propos?

 _John sourit et secoua la tête, *quelle tête de mule* se dit-il._

J: Laissez tomber.

F: J'ai justement eu le Lieutenant Fusco au téléphone qui semble vous en vouloir de l'abandonner lorsque vous avez des devoirs à faire.

J: Lionel est une pleurnicheuse. Ca lui passera.

 _Finch hésita un moment, puis ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question:_

F: Est-il au courant?

J: De quoi?

F: Ne faites pas l'innocent. Il m'a lancé quelques remarques sur nous deux.

J: Harold, il va falloir arrêter cette paranoïa d'accord?

 _Lui dit-il d'un ton cassant._

J: Vous avez si peu confiance en moi?

F: Cela n'a rien à voir, Monsieur Reese.

J: C'est bien ce que je vous disais la dernière fois. Vous n'êtes pas prêt Finch.

 _Harold se tendit en entendant son nom à la place de son prénom et surtout les accusations de son partenaire. Il savait que John avait raison mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il entendit son ex agent soupirer._

J: Je vais faire un tour. Je vous recontacte plus tard.

 _Il ne laissa pas le temps à Finch de dire quoi que ce soit et il raccrocha._

 _Il se promenait le long du pont proche de leur repère. Observant le ballet de la brume sur l'eau. Il était tard. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre pourquoi son partenaire agissait comme ça. Il savait qu'il voulait que leur histoire reste secrète. Et il était d'accord avec ça, parce que c'était la seule façon de le protéger. Parce que si quelqu'un apprenait leur attachement, il y avait fort à parier qu'on s'en servirait contre eux, contre lui._

 _Il avait envie de lui montrer l'étendu de ses sentiments, mais maintenant il se sentait comme retenu. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Il repartit à son numéro._

 _De son côté Root avait réussit à extirper des informations prouvant l'implication de Mila dans le blanchiment. Elle envoya le colis à Fusco et John. Ces derniers avaient maintenant de quoi clôturer l'enquête et faire enfermer leur numéro sans éveiller les soupçons de Samaritain._

 _John rentra au sous sol après avoir mis Mila sous les verrous. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de Finch._

F : Seriez-vous fatigué John ?

 _L'homme au costume remarqua immédiatement le changement de ton et l'utilisation de son prénom. Son partenaire était dans de meilleures dispositions._

J : Un peu. Mais rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse réparer.

F : Tant mieux.

 _Harold se leva et sembla hésiter. Il se plaça derrière John et posa ses mains sur ses épaules entamant un léger massage. John sourit._

J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 _L'informaticien se sentit rougir mais ne lâcha pas prise, exerçant des pressions sur les muscles tendus de son associé._

F : J'essai de vous détendre.

 _John ferma les yeux en sentant la main habile détendre un point qui le faisait souffrir._

J : Hummm…. Je ne vous connaissais pas des talents de kiné.

F : Il y a encore certaines choses que vous ignorez sur moi John.

J : C'est bien là le problème.

 _Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas, il ré-ouvrit les yeux, sentant que les mains sur ses épaules c'étaient figées. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Ils parlèrent en même temps:_

J: Harold...

F: John...

 _Ils se sourirent. John vit son partenaire ouvrir la bouche mais l'arrêta immédiatement en levant la main._

J: Non Finch. Laissez-moi parler d'abord.

 _L'informaticien tilta à l'emploi de son nom. John mettait des barrières._

J: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni de quoi vous avez peur. Je ne comprends pas votre paranoïa. Enfin si, un peu. Dites-moi Harold, ai-je déjà trahit votre confiance? La machine? Laissé tomber les numéros?

 _Pas de réponse._

J: Vous pensez sincèrement que je mettrais nos couvertures en danger en laissant notre entourage au courant? Il y a une chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé. Le simple fait que quelqu'un soit au courant pour nous deux, vous met encore plus en danger qu'avant.

 _Finch fronça les sourcils et John sourit en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait._

J: Si quelqu'un sait à quel point je tiens à vous, alors ils chercheront à m'avoir par votre intermédiaire. Vous comprenez? Vous êtes mon point faible Harold. Vous comprenez ce que ça veux dire?

F: Oui.

J: Bien. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me repoussez comme ça...

 _Harold le coupa immédiatement._

F: Je ne vous repousse pas John.

 _Ce dernier secoua la tête._

J: Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte...

F: Maintenant c'est à moi de vous expliquer...

J: Je ne sais pas Finch. Je crois tout simplement que vous n'êtes pas prêt à me laisser entrer dans votre vie.

 _L'informaticien paniqua, sentant que John était en train de le repousser à son tour. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés._

F: S'il vous plait John, laisser-moi vous faire comprendre.

J: Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre. Vous savez, j'ai appris à me fier aux actions plutôt qu'aux bavardages.

 _Harold s'approcha de John sentant qu'il lui glissait entre les doigts. Son cœur s'emballa et l'inquiétude monta. Il avait peut être commis une terrible erreur._

F: Vous me connaissez mieux que n'importe qui, et vous savez que je ne dis jamais les choses à la légère...

J: Justement Finch, ça me parait plutôt clair!

F: Ne vous mettez pas à penser à ma place comme le font tant de gens! Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. C'est ce qui m'a plu chez vous. Je sais que parfois je suis froid...que vous avez l'impression que je vous repousse...

 _Il se fit à nouveau couper la parole._

J: Parfois?

F: Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas désobligeant, cela ne vous ressemble pas.

J: Je suis fatigué Harold. Fatigué de devoir me battre contre tout le monde et surtout avec vous alors que nous pourrions faire autre chose.

F: J'en suis conscient John. Mais il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose à mon sujet. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus laissé quelqu'un rentrer dans ma vie comme vous l'avez fait, comme vous le faites. J'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes et je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

 _Il s'avança d'avantage et fixa son regard dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire._

F: Comme vous le faites en ce moment, en me secouant, en me menaçant...

J: Je ne vous menace pas Harold.

F: Moi je me sens menacé, par le fait que vous puissiez vous éloigner de moi.

J: Je le pourrais effectivement.

F: Alors je vous le demande: ne vous éloignez pas de moi. Vous vous souvenez quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas très doué pour les relations humaines.

 _John sourit, se rappelant très bien de ce moment._

J: Pourtant vous avez fait de gros progrès.

F: Grace à vous. Vous m'avez appris à refaire confiance, à m'ouvrir d'avantage aux autres, à moins me cacher... Mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire.

 _Il s'était avancé en lui parlant. Il attrapa lentement les bords de la veste de John, lui laissant le temps et l'opportunité de le repousser._

J: Ne me mettez pas de côté Harold. Ayez confiance en moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

 _Finch sentit les mains de John passer dans son dos et l'attirer vers lui. Il fut troublé par ce qu'il lut dans son regard. John Reese était un tueur hors pair, mais c'était un homme qui n'hésitait pas à montrer ses sentiments, que cela soit dans la colère, dans la tristesse, dans l'amour. Et cela lui serra le cœur parce qu'il y vit de la pureté. Comment pouvait-il être encore comme ça après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu? John Reese était une énigme, et Harold n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes:_

F: Aidez-moi à modifier mes habitudes comme vous l'avez déjà fait.

 _Ce fut tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à se dire lorsque leurs lèvres se soudèrent. John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il remonta sa main pour attraper le visage de son partenaire et approfondir leur baiser. La respiration de Finch se fit plus rapide. Il glissa ses mains sous la veste de John pour l'approcher d'avantage de lui. Il sentit la chaleur émaner du corps de celui qui lui dévorait la bouche. Leurs sens étaient en éveil. Harold sentit que John ralentissait, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il se détacha et passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Finch._

J: Il faut se calmer Harold sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

 _John vit un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'afficher sur le visage de son informaticien. Un sourire carnassier?! Cela le fit sourire à son tour._

F: Qui vous dit que je veux me calmer John?

 _John l'embrassa à nouveau puis se détacha._

J: Vous êtes le diable en personne, et le pire, c'est que vous en êtes conscient.

F: Alors continuons-nous à discuter ésotérisme ou allez-vous finir par m'inviter chez vous?

 _Reese secoua la tête en riant. Surprit par l'enthousiaste soudain de Finch. Mais il savait qu'il faudrait faire attention, parce qu'il pourrait changer d'avis rapidement une fois que son cerveau se serait remis en fonction._

J: Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous montrer ensemble?

F: Qui vous parle de nous montrer?

 _Le cerveau de John fusa, cherchant où son patron voulait en venir._

J: Peut-être que ce super sexy détective Riley pourrait venir faire un interrogatoire à ce cher Professeur Whistler?

 _Harold se tourna pour éteindre son ordinateur._

F: Faites attention, il se pourrait que ce professeur ne soit pas si facile que cela à interroger.

 _Il se retourna et fit signe à son partenaire qu'il était prêt à partir. John se rapprocha et se pencha pour coller sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Harold._

J: Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mes méthodes...

 _Finch sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine._

F: Je sais que vous êtes un homme de parole. Je pars devant, rejoignez-moi dans 30 minutes. Bear? Allez viens, on rentre.

 _Harold sortit, heureux que les choses se soient un peu déliées avec John. Même si au fond de lui, il sentait encore cette retenue l'empêcher de pleinement profiter de son bonheur, il se força à bousculer ses habitudes. Parce qu'il savait que cela en valait la peine. Et même si il savait que John serrait patient, il voulait lui prouver que lui aussi ferait les efforts nécessaires pour avancer ensemble._

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Bon j'ai pas réussit à stopper mon cerveau et du coup j'ai vite écrit la suite qui m'a un peu obsédé je l'avoue...lol. C'est court...mais...intense :p. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Continuez surtout ;)**_

 _ **Un merci tout spécial à quelqu'un de spécial qui, sans le savoir, m'inspire... Oui, oui, c'est toi...**_

 _ **JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**_

 _Harold fit les cents pas chez lui. Il passa devant le miroir et se regarda, arrangea sa coupe de cheveux et sa cravate. Bear était assis non loin de lui et le fixait. Harold se tourna vers lui_

F: C'est une aberration d'être aussi nerveux, tu le sais ?

 _Puis il secoua la tête._

F: Voilà que je parle de plus en plus au chien maintenant...

 _Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il attrapa la poignée, inspira un bon coup et ouvrit pour y trouver John, la main posée nonchalamment contre l'encadrement, un sourire dévastateur sur les lèvres._

J: Je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez fuit en fait.

 _Harold ouvrit en grand et lui fit signe de rentrer._

F: Comme quoi, j'arrive encore à vous surprendre.

 _John entra, ôta son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé de Finch en sachant que cela le ferait rager. Son partenaire détestait le désordre et lui, il adorait le taquiner. Il sourit en voyant le visage désespérer d'Harold. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et vint l'embrasser avec passion._

J: Ca vous énerve n'est-ce pas ?

F: Oui, mais je sais que vous le faites exprès.

 _John passa sa main dans la nuque d'Harold pour le forcer à se rapprocher d'avantage, et avec son autre main il enleva les lunettes de son partenaire et les posa sur un meuble à côté d'eux. Il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration. Il vint lui embrasser le cou._

J: Vous êtes nerveux ?

 _Harold passa ses mains dans la veste de John et remonta vers ses épaules pour la faire glisser et la lui enlever. John haussa un sourcil surpris du geste de l'informaticien._

H: Un peu.

 _L'ex agent continua son exploration et rapprocha un peu plus Finch de lui pour se coller complètement à lui. Il sentit la respiration de l'homme qu'il avait dans les bras s'accélérer. Il souleva la chemise d'Harold et passa sa main dessous._

J: On a le temps Harold... arrêtez-moi si je vais trop loin...

 _Finch força John à se décoller de son cou, il passa sa main sur le visage râpeux de son partenaire. L'informaticien aimait l'élégance, le classicisme, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, quand John ne se rasait pas, cela l'agaçait autant que ça l'aguichait. Il vit le regard de Reese changer. Il l'attira pour l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus._

J: Hmmmm...

 _John décolla uniquement son corps de celui en face de lui et tout en continuant d'embrasser Harold, il enleva sa cravate et il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Ces gestes étaient précis mais lents. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Harold se laissa faire. Et entreprit à son tour d'explorer le cou et les épaules de son partenaire._

H: Vous savez que le col de votre chemise toujours ouvert est un pousse au crime ?

 _John se sépara de lui et écarta les bras._

J: Faites-vous plaisir !

H: Peut-être devrions-nous continuer ça ailleurs ?

J: C'est vous le propriétaire des lieux. Emmenez-moi où vous voulez.

 _Harold passa devant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il sentit John derrière lui._

H: Vous aimez ce que vous voyez John ?

 _Ce dernier rit franchement, prit en flagrant délit._

J: Que voulez-vous Finch, je suis ... basique par moment.

 _Harold sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le complimente, cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais venant de celui qu'il désirait cela n'avait plus le même effet. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Harold tamisa un maximum la pièce et se retourna, faisant face à son amant qui s'approchait lentement de lui tel une panthère prête à bondir sur sa proie. John s'aperçut du trouble de Finch._

J: Quoi ?

F: Je me mets à la place de vos ennemis...

 _John fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien de quoi il parlait. Harold s'approcha, souleva la chemise de John et commença à la déboutonner, ses mains tremblantes._

F: Par moment, votre regard est... troublant.

 _L'ex agent ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains de Finch parcourir son torse pour faire tomber sa chemise. N'y tenant plus il se saisit du visage d'Harold et l'embrassa passionnément tout en finissant d'ôter les derniers remparts qui empêchaient le peau-à-peau. Leurs gestes se firent un peu plus pressants, leur respiration plus rapide. Finch sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. John le fit reculer pour qu'il touche le lit et se colla à lui pour le faire lentement s'allonger. Une fois fait, John resta en appui sur ses avant-bras et lorsqu'il quitta les lèvres de son partenaire, celui-ci en profita:_

F: John, vous pouvez prendre appui sur moi vous savez.

J: J'épargne votre dos.

F: Ne vous en faites pas pour lui...

 _Lui dit-il pendant qu'il essayait avec ses mains de le rapprocher de son torse. John comprit la manœuvre et laissa son corps peser un peu plus sur Harold._

J: Si je vous fais mal dites le moi d'accord...

F: Pour l'instant ce n'est absolument pas le cas...

 _John sourit à la réflexion. Il était surpris que Finch se laisse aller comme ça. Il décida d'accélérer un peu les choses pour voir jusqu'où était prêt à aller son partenaire. Il vint l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en laissant ses mains descendre le long des hanches d'Harold. Ce dernier agrippa d'une main ses cheveux pour le serrer d'avantage. Très bien, il en voulait plus. Il caressa le moindre centimètre de peau qui passait sous ses mains, laissant ses lèvres en faire de même. Son partenaire en fit autant, traçant du bout des doigts chaque contraction de muscles, sentant parfois les cicatrices qu'avaient laissé les balles qui l'avaient touché et se surpris à les compter. John était tendre dans ses gestes, prudent pour ne pas faire souffrir son dos. Harold sourit en pensant à quel point l'homme en face de lui pouvait être dichotomique. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui; le fait qu'il soit capable de vous briser en deux, et le fait qu'il soit capable de vous faire frissonner de plaisir. Quand Reese vit la réciprocité de ses caresses, il passa ses mains entre leurs corps et entreprit de défaire la ceinture d'Harold. Ce dernier rentra le ventre pour lui donner plus d'accès. Encore un encouragement. Alors dans un geste assuré il fit glisser le pantalon d'Harold qui l'aida à se libérer. Le baiser de Finch se fit plus demandeur, sa respiration prit une autre tournure. John sentit les mains de l'informaticien attraper sa ceinture et la défaire. Puis il vit Finch se figer. Cela l'arrêta immédiatement._

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...

 _John avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure, il cherchait vite à calmer ses palpitations, sentant qu'Harold allait peut-être l'arrêter là._

F: Je...Je ne peux pas...

 _John ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur Harold, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour cacher sa déception._

J: Harold...

 _Souffla-t-il sur un ton un peu plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant le corps de son partenaire lui indiquait clairement qu'il en avait lui aussi envie. Chose étrange, les mains de Finch se baladaient toujours dans son dos. Il sentit le sourire de l'informaticien contre ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour observer le visage d'Harold._

J: Pourquoi vous souriez ?

F: Vous êtes en train de croire que... je parle de vous ?

 _John secoua la tête un peu agacé et surtout frustré._

J: Harold qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

 _Finch tourna la tête vers la gauche et fit un signe du menton._

F: On est observé... et je suis désolé d'être un peu vieux jeu mais...

 _John tourna la tête et comprit. Le chien était là, la tête posée sur le lit; il était en train de les regarder. Il sourit à son tour, soulagé que cela soit juste la faute de Bear._

J: Bear?

 _Le chien redressa immédiatement la tête et les oreilles, prêt à écouter son maitre._

J: Korb!

 _Le canidé jappa et courut jusqu'à son panier. John regarda Harold qui avait un large sourire. Il s'en voulut immédiatement du ton un peu sec qu'il avait eu._

J: Je suis désolé, je pensais que...

F: Ce n'est rien.

J: Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de l'état dans lequel vous me mettez Harold.

 _Ce dernier laissa glisser ses mains sur le postérieur de John et le força à se plaquer d'avantage à lui._

F: Je pense que j'en ai une petite idée.

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus à Reese pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté et mettre un terme à cette tension et frustration qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux._

 _Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla surpris d'être seul dans le lit, et surtout de ne pas avoir entendu Harold se lever. Il sortit du lit enfila son boxer, alla jusqu'à la cuisine, se servit un café et chercha son partenaire en allant au salon. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, trouvant Finch en tee-shirt et caleçon, dans une position étrange sur un tapis de sol. Il faisait du yoga. John ne dit rien et l'observa mais fut vite débusqué par le chien qui vint le saluer. Harold s'arrêta immédiatement et se tourna pour voir Reese. Il sourit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il se redressa péniblement et s'avança vers John._

J: Bonjour Harold.

F: Bonjour John.

 _Soudain John aperçut la démarche de son compagnon qui semblait beaucoup plus crispée qu'à l'accoutumée. Il soupira._

J: Harold... Tu as mal au dos.

 _Finch arriva à la hauteur de John et l'embrassa._

F: On se tutoie maintenant?

 _L'ex agent l'attrapa délicatement par les hanches pour l'embrasser d'avantage._

J: Avec ce que j'ai vu hier soir, je pense qu'on peut être plus...intime, non? Mais n'essai pas de détourner l'attention. Je t'ai fait mal au dos?

 _Finch se détacha et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se refaire un thé, suivi de près par John._

F: Tout d'abord, pardon si je ne passe pas aussi vite à...l'intimité. Mais afin d'être sûr de ne pas me trahir lorsque nous travaillons, je risque de m'en tenir encore au vouvoiement.

 _John sourit. C'était tout Finch, toujours sur la réserve._

F: Et deuxièmement, oui, j'ai un peu mal au dos et vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est juste que...

 _Il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon._

F: Mon corps n'est plus habitué à...

 _Finch vit un large sourire se planter sur le visage de John._

J: Ce genre d'activité physique?

F: Vous vous conduisez comme un vrai gamin par moment vous le savez?

 _John sourit de toutes ces dents, fier de lui._

F: Effectivement... Alors laissez-lui le temps de prendre ses marques.

 _John posa sa tasse de café sur la table et se colla contre Harold._

J: Ca veux dire que je suis autorisé à l'entrainer?

F: Peut-être, si vous lui laissez le temps de se remettre.

 _Pour toute réponse il reçu un clin d'œil et un baiser. L'ex agent repris son café et se tourna pour aller au salon._

J: Allez viens, je vais te faire un massage.

 _ **Peut-être à suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Bonjour tout le monde et désolée pour la lenteur de l'update mais les journées sont trop courtes... Je n'ai le temps de rien! Bref. Voici la suite. Je vous préviens, nous sommes un peu moins dans la romance et plus dans l'action mais nos deux chouchous sont toujours là.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques/commentaires etc... ça fait plaisir, toujours. Merci encore pour vos messages pour les chapitres précédents.**_

 _ **Petite dédicace à mon chaton pour son aide si précieuse.**_

 **JRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJJRRJJRRJRJJRJRJRJRJR**

 _Harold s'affairait à son ordinateur pendant que John nettoyait son arme à côté de lui._

F : Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas à l'aise quand vous faites ça à coté de moi et pourtant vous continuez.

 _John sourit et enclencha la culasse de son arme d'un geste sec._

J : Et m'enlever le plaisir de vous entendre vous plaindre ?

 _Harold se tourna pour le regarder._

F : Auriez-vous un penchant pour le sadisme John ?

 _L'ex agent se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon._

J : Un fantasme Harold ?

 _Sourit-il, en armant son arme et la mettant à l'arrière de son pantalon. Harold se retourna et revint à son ordinateur._

F : Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je continu à avoir ce genre de discussion avec vous, vous cherchez toujours à avoir le dernier mot…

 _Lui dit-il à moitié amusé._

J : Parce que vous avez des penchants masochistes Harold, vous aimez quand je vous titille.

F : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

 _John adorait leur nouvelle relation et la façon dont Finch se détendait et se laissait aller parfois avec lui. Il alla à sa valise pour sortir son fusil à pompe et entreprendre de le nettoyer. Harold soupira en le voyant sortir son nouvel engin, quand il reçu un numéro._

 _Pendant ce temps Root était en train de parfaire son énième couverture. Cette fois-ci elle était ambulancière. Alors qu'elle refermait son camion et qu'elle se dirigeait chez elle, elle reçut un numéro. Elle se figea en plein milieu de la rue. Elle connaissait ce numéro._

 _De son côté Finch fit la même chose. Il resta fixe devant son ordinateur en apercevant leur nouveau numéro. John fut tout de suite alerté par la posture raidie de son partenaire._

J : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Il s'approcha de lui et comprit tout de suite la raison de cette raideur, sentant son cœur se mettre à s'emballer. Sur l'écran, devant lui, la photo d'Harold. C'était son nouveau numéro. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Laissant l'information se frayer un chemin dans leur esprit. Cependant ce ne fut pas tout._

F : Je reçois un autre numéro…

 _Une fois de plus, ils furent frappés par le visage qui apparut devant eux : John Reese était le deuxième numéro. Harold se tourna pour regarder son partenaire dont le visage venait de se fermer complètement._

J : Au moins, nous sommes sur que nous ne sommes pas les criminels.

F : Attendez… j'en reçois un autre…

 _John regarda l'écran inquiet d'y trouver un autre visage connu. Il s'attendait à voir celui de Root ou bien de Fusco mais :_

J : Dominique.

 _Harold se leva et attrapa les photos qui s'imprimaient pour les scotcher sur la vitre._

F : Je crois que nous connaissons désormais notre criminel.

 _Reese enclencha immédiatement son fusil faisant se retourner Harold. Il détesta ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son compagnon. Il avait vu ce regard à quelques reprises et cela n'avait jamais apporté du bon. Harold posa sa main sur le fusil, obligeant John à le baisser._

F : Pas de geste impulsif. Il va nous falloir être extrêmement prudent, d'une part pour nos vies et d'autre part pour nos couvertures.

J : Harold, nos couvertures vont être le dernier de mes soucis. Il est hors de question que je refasse la même erreur….

 _Finch comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à Carter. Et cela l'angoissa encore plus. Il savait que John pouvait être redoutable, impulsif et têtu quand on touchait aux personnes qu'il appréciait._

F : Je vous en prie, pas d'attitude disproportionnée.

J : Vous êtes menacé. Et je ne laisserai personne vous approcher, c'est clair ?

 _Harold se tourna et montra les photos du doigt._

F : Dois-je vous rappeler que vous faites aussi parti des numéros ? Et moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors je vous en conjure soyons prudent.

 _Mais c'était peine perdu. John était passé en mode guerrier._

J : Si c'est Dominique la menace, cela peut venir de n'importe où et n'importe quand. Je préviens Fusco.

F : Peut-être devrions-nous le laisser en dehors cette fois. Si nous sommes impliqués, nous risquons de tout compromettre, et nos couvertures, et nos vies. Etes-vous prêt à mettre la vie des autres en danger ?

 _John posa son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Harold eut un frisson devant la froideur qu'il y lu._

J : Ecoutez-moi bien Harold, je me fiche des implications, pour une fois que la machine nous prévient, et ce coup-ci nous allons faire à ma manière. Je vais tout faire pour préserver les autres ET nos couvertures. Mais sachez une chose, si je dois choisir entre tout ça et vous, je n'hésiterais pas.

F : Vous feriez une grave erreur. Parce que ce serait donner une arme dans les mains de Samaritain, et vos efforts pour me protéger ne serviraient à rien.

 _Il venait enfin de trouver un moyen de calmer son compagnon. Mais son attitude ne s'était pas relâchée. Harold s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son visage._

F : Croyez-moi, je ferais tout pour vous protéger également, et il est hors de question que je vous perde pour avoir la vie sauve. Alors faisons en sorte que Dominique ne nous atteigne pas.

J : Je ne lui en laisserais pas l'occasion.

 _Finch sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre John. Que la blessure de Carter n'était pas encore refermée et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas que cela arrive encore. Pour la première fois, il se sentait impuissant. John embrassa rapidement son partenaire et alla vers sa valise pour préparer son matériel._

F : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

J : Si Dominique est la menace, je vais devoir faire en sorte d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur lui. C'est le seul moyen pour le coincer.

F : Et comment allez-vous le trouver ?

 _Reese ne lui répondit pas._

F : John ?

 _Finch sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il savait que les choses allaient prendre une tournure qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Cédant à la panique, il se dirigea rapidement vers son tiroir. Il attrapa son TASER et se dirigea dans le dos de John et lui dit :_

F : Pardonnez-moi…

 _Et il le tasa. John n'eut pas le temps de riposter n'ayant pas sentit la menace. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Harold vérifia son pouls rapidement, le tira par le bras pour le rapprocher du train. Il attrapa une paire de menottes dissimulées dans la valise de John et attacha se dernier à une barre solide du train._

F : Je suis désolé John mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

 _Il appela Bear et lui demanda d'empêcher John de bouger. Il regarda sa montre, il fallait qu'il aille à l'université où il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur. Emprisonner Reese était probablement le seul moyen de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et de mettre sa vie en danger. Quant à lui il avait l'intension d'être extrêmement prudent et de prévenir Root après son rendez-vous._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard John se réveilla avec un mal de tête et la bouche sèche. Il chercha à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il voulu se lever, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché par des menottes et vit Bear lui aboyer dessus et grogner. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'Harold lui avait fait. Dans un geste de rage il tira sur son poignet pour tenter de se libérer mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Le chien n'arrêtait pas de se faire entendre._

J : Arrête !

 _Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'aiderait pour se détacher mais rien. Finch avait prévu le coup. Il n'y avait rien à portée non plus. Il se sentait trahit et en colère. Comment son partenaire avait-il pu lui faire ça. Il ragea et donna un coup de pied contre le mur du métro. Il était bel et bien coincé, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que son compagnon ait fait en sorte qu'il n'ai rien pour se détacher, et cela rendait John fou. Il voyait les minutes s'écouler sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit._

 _De l'autre côté de la ville, Harold sortit de l'université après son rendez-vous. Il marcha vers sa voiture en se demandant dans quel état il allait retrouver son compagnon et surtout en cherchant comment il allait pouvoir le calmer. Il enclencha le bip de sa voiture quand sa vision fut immédiatement assombrie par un sac qu'on venait de lui mettre sur la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagi, juste assez pour sentir qu'on le jetait sans ménagement dans un véhicule qui ne tarda pas à démarrer en trombe. Il reçut un coup de pied à l'estomac qui le mit immédiatement chaos : on venait de le kidnapper._

 _JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJR_

 _Pendant ce temps John était en train de se saigner le poignet pour tenter de se libérer. Il entendit la porte du sous sol et des pas rapides. Ce n'était pas Finch. Il vit arriver Root mais elle fut stoppée immédiatement par Bear._

R : Qu'est-ce que vous faites attaché ?

J : Vous tombez bien, détachez-moi et vite !

R : La machine m'a demandé de venir.

 _Elle tenta de s'approcher mais le chien lui barra la route._

R : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Et où est Harold ?

J : Bear stop ! ZIT !

 _Le chien ne se calma pas._

J : Harold lui a demandé de m'empêcher de bouger…

 _Root sourit._

R : Heureusement que je suis là ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle m'a demandé d'acheter ça.

 _Elle enleva le sac à dos qu'elle portait. L'ouvrit et en sortit un petit emballage dans lequel se trouvait un gros bout de viande. Elle le montra au chien qui se lécha immédiatement les babines._

R : Mais oui mon gros, c'est pour toi !

 _Elle recula en appâtant le chien._

R : Allez viens par ici…

 _Bear sembla hésiter. Elle secoua à nouveau la viande près de sa truffe et jeta le morceau assez loin du train. Le canidé finit par lâcher prise et fonça vers l'appât. Root en profita pour venir vers John._

R : Où sont les clés ?

J : Dans la valise là. Dépêchez-vous Finch est en danger.

 _Root se dirigea vers la valise, attrapa les clés et libéra John._

R : Je sais, vos numéros sont sortis. Elle m'a prévenu de venir rapidement ici. Elle a dû savoir qu'Harold vous empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _John alla à sa valise et récupéra deux armes._

J : Il faut que je trouve Dominique.

 _Il appuya sur l'oreillette pour chercher à contacter Finch. Il tendit une arme à Root._

R : Je sais où trouver un de ses collaborateurs.

 _Elle vit John se figer._

R : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J : Finch ne répond pas.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

 _Pendant ce temps, loin de l'inquiétude de ses partenaires, Harold reprit connaissance en sentant de l'eau fraiche inonder son visage. Il se trouvait attaché à une chaise. Il chercha à voir où il était, mais il n'avait plus ses lunettes et la pièce semblait sombre. Il aperçut 3 silhouettes._

F : Qui êtes-vous ?

 _Il reçut en guise de réponse un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sa bouche prit un gout d'aluminium, comprenant immédiatement qu'il était en train de saigner._

D : Bonjour professeur Whistler.

 _Harold frissonna en reconnaissant la voix. C'était Dominique._

F : Dominique.

D : Je vois qu'on me connaît. C'est dommage, nous n'avons jamais été présentés.

 _Finch savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la peine de feindre l'ignorance avec ce genre de personnage. En revanche, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait._

F : Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

D : Allons, ne me prenez pas pour un vulgaire gangster, professeur. Vous et moi sommes des hommes de pouvoir. Et vous avez quelque chose de très gros à m'offrir.

F : Vous n'aurez rien.

D : Ne me sous-estimez pas. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

 _Dominique sortit une trousse qu'il ouvrit pour laisser voir à Finch différentes aiguilles de plusieurs diamètres. Harold avala sa salive en ce demandant ce qu'il allait faire._

D : Vous savez, je vous ai observé. Quelque chose dans vos cervicales vous empêche de marcher correctement.

 _Il attrapa l'aiguille la plus fine et se leva. Il tourna autour d'Harold en triturant l'aiguille entre ses doigts._

F : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

D : Votre ami.

F : Je n'ai pas d'ami, je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire.

 _Finch savait très bien de qui il parlait. Mais il cherchait à gagner du temps, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, étant donnée qu'il avait mis Reese hors circuit… Dominique attrapa le cou d'Harold et le bloqua avec force._

D : Mes affaires fonctionnent plutôt bien, malgré le refus du vieillard de me céder son quartier. Mais il ne va pas tarder à prendre sa retraite…. En revanche il y a toujours un petit grain de sable dans mes rouages.

 _Le cerveau de finch cherchait à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. D'abord en cherchant où il était. Il sentit Dominique approcher l'aiguille sur son cou. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec._

D : Vous le connaissez bien. Je veux le détective Riley.

 _Harold sentit son cœur manquer un battement et se rappela de ce que John lui avait dit quelques jours plutot : qu'il était sa faiblesse. Il chercha à dissimuler son trouble._

F : Je ne connais pas de détective…

 _Dominique voulu lui montrer tout de suite qu'il ne plaisanterait pas. Il bloqua le corps de Finch et commença à enfoncer lentement l'aiguille entre les cervicales de son prisonnier. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et eut le souffle coupé par la souffrance qu'il venait de vivre. Son bourreau retira immédiatement l'aiguille, laissant Harold reprendre son souffle._

F : Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi et vous le savez.

 _Dominique rit._

D : N'en soyez pas si sur Professeur.

 _De son côté Reese perdait patience. Root s'installa au bureau de Finch et pianota sur l'ordinateur._

R : J'ai réussit à localiser son signal GPS mais je l'ai perdu à l'angle de la 9eme et de la 13eme sur Doning Street. Ses ravisseurs ont dû détruire son téléphone à cet endroit là.

J : Il y a un grand bâtiment désaffecté par là-bas. Je vais aller y faire un tour.

 _Root posa sa main sur le bras de John pour le retenir._

R : Pas de précipitations. La machine a sorti votre numéro, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes encore en danger. On va se renseigner d'abord sur place.

J : Je vous préviens, ma priorité c'est Harold.

R : Je sais et moi je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez descendre pour sauver Harry. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et moi non plus. Alors s'il vous plait, prenons autant de précautions que possible.

 _Elle alla à son sac à dos pour en sortir 2 gilets pare-balle. Elle lui en envoya un._

R : Ca nous fera au moins un minimum de protection. J'ai une voiture qui nous attend à l'extérieur.

 _John s'équipa. Root l'observait et l'avait déjà vu dans cet état: c'était une machine de guerre que personne ne pouvait arrêter. Mais une chose était sure, elle ferait tout pour le protéger et sortir Finch de cette situation. La machine était prête à l'aider. John remit sa chemise, son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon et sa veste. Il prit un sac de sport et déposa plusieurs armes._

J : Allons-y.

 _Ils arrivèrent dans une rue sombre et déserte. Root demanda à John d'attendre deux secondes. Elle sortit de la voiture et alla dans l'immeuble. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard en mettant en joue un individu. John reconnu immédiatement un des acolytes de Dominique. Il descendit du véhicule et attrapa son arme en la pointant sur le suspect._

R : Apparemment, c'est bien Dominique qui détient Harold.

 _John n'attendit pas et frappa l'homme au visage avec son pistolet._

J : Où est-il ?

F : J'en sais rien.

 _John redonna un coup et fit tomber l'homme au sol et le rua de coup de pieds._

J : Parle où je te descends.

F : Si je parle Dominique me descendra aussi alors, rien à foutre !

 _John enclencha son arme et la pointa sur le front du brigand._

J : Alors dit au revoir.

 _Root regarda son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. La machine venait de lui indiquer où trouver leur ami._

R : Laissez tomber, je sais où il est.

 _John se releva sans désengager son M5._

J : On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance…

 _Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et sans même un regard sur l'homme, il tira, le tuant sur le coup._

J : Ou pas.

 _Root ferma les yeux._

R : Harry n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça.

 _Ils retournèrent à la voiture. John ne décrocha pas un mot, les sourcils toujours froncés et le regard froid._

 _Dominique en était à sa quatrième aiguille._

D : Je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi résistant pour un simple professeur.

 _Harold transpirait et sa vue se troublait. La douleur était insoutenable. Son ravisseur réveillait un à un chaque nerf qui le faisait toujours souffrir d'ordinaire._

D : Pourquoi vous le protégez ?

 _Finch ne dit rien. Il en était incapable._

D : Ca ne fait rien. J'ai appris une chose.

 _Il posa ses mots lentement._

D: Chaque chien à un maitre.

 _Retrouvant un semblant d'assurance, Harold lui dit :_

F : Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous obéisse comme un bon toutou, vous pouvez me piquer tout de suite, je ne suis le chien de personne.

 _Dominique rit franchement et ce tourna vers ses partenaires._

D : Vous entendez ça ?

 _Il reprit la chaise et s'assit à nouveau en face de Finch._

D : Non Professeur. Ce que je cherche à savoir c'est qui, entre vous et Riley, joue le clébard. Et qui est le maitre.

 _Il se leva._

D : De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que si vous êtes le chien, alors votre maitre Riley viendra vous récupérer... Mais je crois que c'est vous le patron et que ce bon Détective, qui ce prend pour un justicier, n'est autre que votre chien de garde. Et comme tout bon chien il viendra à la rescousse de son maitre. Et là…

 _Il claqua ses mains ensembles, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Harold._

D : J'en finirais avec ce grain de sable.

F : Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

D : Je ne sous-estime pas Riley. Il m'a suffisamment causé d'ennui pour que je ne sois pas prudent. Mais maintenant c'est fini.

 _Dominique entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha._

D : Oui ?... Bien. Ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle et laissez le arriver jusqu'à moi.

 _Il raccrocha tout sourire._

D : Vous voyez Professeur, il semblerait que votre chien soit déjà là, les festivités vont pouvoir commencer.

 _Il attrapa son arme et enclencha le chargeur. Harold pesta intérieurement contre John qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre des coups de feu retentir. Les bruits sourds étaient amplifiés par le vide de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et chaque détonation le faisait sursauter. Priant à la fois pour ne plus les entendre mais espérant que John se sortirait indemne de cette situation,_ _l'informaticien ferma les yeux cherchant à évaluer la distance des coups de feu._

 _Dominique n'avait pas bougé. Le silence prit place et Finch paniqua._

D : On dirait que votre chien n'est pas arrivé jusqu'….

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte d'entrée du hangar vola en éclats. Root entra en pointant ses armes vers les deux acolytes de Dominique. Les coups partirent, éliminant un danger de plus. Au même instant John entra à son tour et dès qu'il vu Dominique il lui fonça dessus. Mais le truand pointa son arme sur lui qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres. L'homme au costume ne lâchait pas son homologue du regard._

J : Harold ça va ?

 _L'informaticien tenta difficilement de redresser la tête, victime de nausées. Il lui répondit faiblement:_

F : Vous n'auriez pas du venir...c'est un piège.

J : On va régler ça vous et moi Dominique.

 _Lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt, le regard plus noir que jamais. Il ne fallait pas toucher aux personnes qui lui était chère. Root fonça vers son ami à lunettes et le détacha._

R : Ca va Harry ?

 _Elle le rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'il ne s'effondre de la chaise._

F : Pourquoi vous l'avez emmené ici ?

R : Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ?

 _Finch se leva avec grande difficulté et ne lâchait pas John du regard. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimetre._

J : Ramenez-le en lieu sûr.

 _Dit-il en s'adressant à Root._

D : De toute façon ils peuvent partir, c'est toi que je veux Détective !

R : Allez venez Harold.

F : Non!

 _Finch vacilla et fût, une nouvelle fois rattrapé par Root. Il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner son compagnon à une mort probable._

J : Harold, partez!

F : John, je vous en prie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

J : Et faire comme avec Simmons ?

 _Root sentit que les choses allaient prendre une autre tournure et attrapa Harold par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre._

R : Je vous en prie, on doit partir, vous n'êtes pas en état...

 _Dominique profita de cet instant pour ajuster son arme et tirer. La balle toucha le bras de John qui fonça droit devant pour sauter sur Dominique. Il le fit tomber au sol et frappa son visage sans interruption ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire de faire quoi que ce soit. Harold fut choqué par la violence qu'il vit dans les gestes de John. Root en profita pour le trainer vers la sortie._

R : Il faut y aller, j'ai prévenu Fusco, il va arriver.

 _Les deux hommes se rouèrent de coups mais l'ex agent avait largement le dessus. Root tira Harold qui finit par abdiquer. Ils entendirent des sirènes de police puis un coup de feu. Ils stoppèrent net leur progression se retournant vers le hangar. Finch sentit son sang se glacer._

R: On doit partir... Si la police nous trouve là nous sommes fichus.

 _L'informaticien reprit ses esprits et suivit tant bien que mal son amie à son véhicule. Ils foncèrent vers leur repère. Harold était très inquiet. Et si le coup de feu signifiait que John était mort? Voyant son trouble, la femme lui dit_ :

R: Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Il a un gilet.

F: Qu'en savez- vous Mademoiselle Grooves?

 _Oui, elle n'en savait rien, mais préférait ne pas envisager le pire._

R: Je n'en sais rien. Mais ayez confiance en lui d'accord? En attendant il faut s'occuper de vous, vous êtes dans un sale état.

 _C'était peu dire. Il souffrait le martyre mais préféra ne rien dire, trop angoissé._

 _Une fois dans le sous-sol, Root entreprit de soulager son ami lorsqu'Harold reçut un coup de fil. Il décrocha en voyant l'identifiant de l'appel. Il se redressa._

F: Lieutenant ?

 _Fusco chuchota à l'autre bout du combiné._

L : Finch, ils ont arrêté John.

F: Je vous demande pardon?

L: Le FBI l'a embarqué pour homicide. Une histoire de vidéo qui le montre abatant un gars dans une rue. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il faut que je vous laisse... je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus d'accord.

 _Fusco raccrocha laissant Harold complètement abattu mais sûr d'une chose essentielle: John était en vie. Mais de multiples questions émergeaient dans son esprit embrumé par les sévisses que lui avait fait endurer Dominique. Il allait devoir obtenir des réponses, et vite._

 _TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Bonjour les POIstes. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère que cela vous plaira...**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et messages précédents. Je suis désolée d'avoir martyrisé votre Finch mais c'est pour la bonne cause lol.**_

 _ **Merci à mon homme pour sa bêta, pour son aide précieuse ainsi que ses conseils ;)**_

 _ **Allez trêve de blablaterie: bonne lecture**_

 _ **JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJJRJRJRRJ**_

 _John frappait de toutes ses forces, mais Dominique était un homme fort. Il arrivait à esquiver quelques coups et à en rendre à son adversaire. Mais John finit par le maitriser au sol. Il attrapa son arme et la pointa sur le visage de son adversaire tout en le maintenant par le col._

J : D'ordinaire je t'aurai laissé la vie sauve mais les types comme toi ne servent qu'à remplir les prisons et je sais que tu as des relations un peu partout. Il ne me reste donc qu'un autre choix.

D : Je l'ai toujours dit : à la fin, nous mourrons tous.

 _Dominique se mit à rire._

J : Content de voir que la mort te fait rire.

D : Non détective. De toute façon, tu vas tomber avec moi.

 _John entendit les sirènes de police et ne chercha plus à communiquer, il se redressa rapidement et tira dans la tête de Dominique. Il recula et vacilla. Il passa sa main sous son gilet pare-balle et la retira pour trouver du sang sur ses doigts. Il tomba à genou, complètement épuisé par toute cette histoire, le combat et les deux balles qu'il avait prit. Il s'allongea au sol et se mis sur le dos cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. Il entendit des bruits sourds mais aussi la voix de Fusco. Sa vue se troublait._

L : Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? Ca va ?

 _Il lui tendit la main mais John ne l'attrapa pas._

 _Dans le fond de la pièce il y eu un vacarme, des hommes qui parlaient fort. Puis deux voix plus distinctes c'étaient approchées de Lionel. John avait toujours les yeux ouverts mais n'avait pas bougé._

G : Inspecteur Grant, FBI, je cherche le détective Riley, c'est vous ?

 _Dit-il en s'adressant à Fusco qui était en train de presser sur la plaie de John._

L : J'crois pas qu'il soit en état de vous parler là. Vous voyez pas qu'on est en plein travail ?

G : C'est vous Riley ?

L : Non, c'est le gars qui est en train de se vider de son sang et que j'essai de compresser. Alors au lieu de vouloir jacasser et faire briller votre insigne aller chercher le type de l'ambulance !

G : Je suis désolé, monsieur" je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes", mais je suis ici pour arrêter John Riley. Donc si c'est lui, on s'en occupe.

 _Lionel garda ses mains sur l'abdomen de John mais se retourna vers l'homme du FBI._

L : Quoi ?

 _Grant fit signe à un ambulancier de son équipe et poussa Fusco._

L : Hey ! C'est mon coéquipier. C'est quoi les charges ?

 _Il entendit John parler faiblement._

J : Lionel… ça va...

 _Le gars du FBI s'approcha de John pendant que l'ambulancier s'occupait de sa plaie._

G : Détective Riley, vous êtes mis à pieds sur le champ et placé en garde à vue pour le meurtre de Terence Darby. Ai-je besoin de vous dire vos droits ?

 _L'ambulancier se tourna vers Grant._

A : C'est bon monsieur, on peut l'embarquer, il est stable mais un peu faible.

G : Allez y, sortez-le de là.

L : C'est qui ce Terence ?

G : Je n'ai pas le temps de jacasser, comme vous dites. Mais sachez, que votre coéquipier a été filmé dans une rue en train d'exécuter froidement monsieur Darby.

 _Grant se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Fusco attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Finch._

F : Lieutenant ?

L : Finch, ils ont arrêté John.

F : Je vous demande pardon ?

L : Le FBI l'a embarqué pour homicide. Une histoire de vidéo qui le montre abatant un gars dans une rue. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

 _Fusco fut interrompu par le médecin légiste._

M : J'ai finit avec le grand type là. C'est pas beau à voir.

 _Lionel fit signe au toubib qu'il arrivait puis répondit à Finch._

L : Il faut que je vous laisse…. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus d'accord ?

 _ **JRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJ**_

 _De son côté Finch se sentit nauséeux. Root tenta de le calmer._

R: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

F: Le FBI a placé M. Reese en garde à vue...

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se mit à vomir. Root se recula et partit chercher un linge humide et vint le placer sur la nuque de son ami._

R: Il faut vous calmer Harold. Vous n'êtes pas en état là. S'il vous plait, il faut vous allonger et vous reposer un peu...

F: Pas tant qu'il sera en danger...

R: Je m'en occupe, d'accord? Vous, vous essayez de vous reposer un peu et dès que ça ira mieux, vous m'aiderez. Mais pas avant.

 _Harold allait protester mais elle l'en empêcha._

R: Ne m'obligez pas à vous attacher. Ce que vous venez de subir mérite du repos! Alors, arrêtez d'essayer de jouer les héros.

 _Elle se figea, et sourit. La machine venait de lui donner des choses à faire._

R: Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle identité Harry. Apparemment je suis avocate maintenant, et il faut que je m'occupe d'un certain Riley.

 _Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Harold se détendit et les nausées le reprirent. Il se laissa aller et plongea dans un sommeil presque profond._

R: C'est bien ça Harold.

 _Elle se tourna et entreprit de nettoyer la pièce et partit se changer pour aller au commissariat._

 _De son côté John avait été soigné et placé en cellule. Une seule chose l'obsédait: Harold allait-il bien? Il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa rage contre Dominique qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'évaluer la santé de son compagnon. Et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le type qui l'avait arrêté._

G: Monsieur Riley, _(dit-il en ouvrant sa cellule),_ nous allons en salle d'interrogatoire.

 _John se leva, les mains menottés, et suivi sans résistance l'agent Grant. Il se retrouva dans ces fameuses pièces vides, prêt à être interrogé. John s'assit sur la chaise et attendit. Grand posa un dossier sur la table, et s'assit en face de John. Il ouvrit la chemise cartonnée et en sortit une photo qu'il plaça sous le nez de Reese._

G: Voici une photo tirée d'une vidéo qui nous a été remise cet après-midi. Reconnaissez-vous la personne en costume?

 _John sourit en se reconnaissant._

J: Il est plutôt beau-gosse.

 _Grant ne se laissa pas décontenancé._

G: Que faisiez-vous là?

J: Je travaillais sur une enquête.

G: Ah oui? Et laquelle? Parce que nous avons interrogé votre patronne et apparemment il n'y avait rien en cours.

J: Une affaire sous couverture.

G: Qui était au courant de cette couverture?

 _Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme en tailleur, cheveux long, blonde, attaché case à la main. Grant se leva._

G: Madame sortez de là! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à rentrer.

 _John dévisagea la femme. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement: Root._

R: Monsieur Riley, ne répondez-plus.

 _Dit-elle à John._

R: Agent Grant, vous êtes en compagnie de mon client, et dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas le droit de l'interroger sans m'a présence.

 _Elle vit que John était menotté._

R: Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous le menotté?

G: Qui êtes-vous? Je veux voir votre carte!

 _Root sortit une carte de sa poche._

R: Maitre Cage. Je représente le détective Riley. Et vous allez le détacher tout de suite, et arrêter cet interrogatoire tant que je n'ai pas eu le dossier en main. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je fasse part au juge d'un vice de procédure?

 _Un autre homme entra dans la pièce._

P: Craig, viens. Le patron l'a autorisé.

 _Root se retourna pour parler au policier qui venait de rentrer._

R: Allumez la glace sans teint et coupez la camera. Je veux parler à mon client en toute discrétion.

P: Vous avez 20 minutes Maitre.

 _Les deux hommes sortirent. Root alla jusqu'à la camera et la déconnecta. Sachant trop bien que même éteinte, elle pouvait encore réceptionner des informations. Elle se retourna vers John qui avait le visage fermé et le regard sombre._

J: Comment va Harold?

R: Ca va. Dominique ne l'a pas épargné. Et toi?

J: Ca n'a pas d'importance.

R: Il est très inquiet pour toi.

J: Dis-lui que je vais bien et de ne pas s'en faire.

 _John était froid. Root ne comprit pas son attitude. Ce n'était pas son genre._

R: La situation est un peu compliquée là. Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin.

J: Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais avec moi?

 _Elle attrapa le dossier et en feuilleta l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle vit la photo._

R: Comment c'est possible? Il n'y avait aucune caméra.

J: Laisse tomber Root. Je suis grillé.

R: Pour l'instant. Mais il faut faire quelque chose avant que Samaritain ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Heureusement je suis de dos... _(dit-elle, en se reconnaissant sur la photo)_ Mais ils vont te poser des questions.

J: Ca va devenir compliquer... Je n'ai personne pour me couvrir cette fois. Et franchement, je n'en n'ai pas envie.

R: Allons John, tu as si peu confiance en moi?

J: Ca devient trop dangereux pour Finch ... et pour toi.

 _Root fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de John n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il avait l'air... résigné. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle comprit d'un coup._

R: Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

 _John ne répondit pas, mais n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle sût immédiatement._

R: Oh Harry...

 _Dit-elle tristement._

J: Il n'est plus en sécurité maintenant avec moi. Si Dominique a réussit à comprendre juste que nous travaillons ensemble, l'information va circuler. Et nos couvertures sont en dangers, sans parler du fait que je suis devenu vulnérable.

 _Root sut de quoi il parlait. Elle le savait qu'un jour, la proximité et les liens qu'ils avaient tous tissés, finiraient par les trahir. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait John, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Shaw._

 _Elle referma le dossier rapidement._

R: Chaque chose à son temps John. D'abord, je vais chercher d'où provient cette vidéo et te sortir de là. Ensuite... et bien ensuite, on verra.

 _John ne dit rien. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer un agent._

A: Excusez-moi Maitre, mais je dois le ramener en cellule.

R: Très bien, nous avons fini de toute façon.

 _John se leva._

R: Détachez-le! Vous n'avez aucune raison de le menotter, je l'ai déjà dit.

A: Oui Madame.

 _L'agent détacha Reese et le reconduit en cellule. Pendant ce temps Root alla récupérer un maximum de pièces du dossier._

 _Dans le sous-sol du métro, Harold se réveilla prit par la douleur. Il se redressa et s'étira le dos, sachant très bien comment minimiser son problème. Il se leva pour aller prendre un antalgique et ces médicaments habituels. Il avait beau souffrir, une seule chose l'obsédait, aider John._

 _Il se mit à l'ordinateur et chercha comment il pouvait venir au secours de son partenaire. Il reçut quelques instants plus tard un coup de fil de Fusco._

L : J'ai du nouveau.

 _Dit-il en chuchotant._

F: Je vous écoute.

L: Un type de la 11eme a porté une vidéo au FBI.

F: Est-ce que vous en avez une copie Lieutenant?

L: Non, je n'ai pas accès parce qu'on me met à l'écart de l'affaire vu que je suis son partenaire.

F: C'est logique.

L: John a vraiment merdé cette fois! Mais je vais essayer de trouver comment ce gars a obtenu cette vidéo. Apparemment c'est un truc prit par téléphone. Si je peux vous avoir le numéro, vous pensez pouvoir en faire quelque chose?

F: Peut-être oui.

 _Fusco entendit Harold tapoter sur son clavier._

L: Ok... comment ça va vous?

 _Lionel savait ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi John avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait entendu la raideur dans la voix de l'homme à lunettes._

F: Ca ira Lieutenant, ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut s'occuper mais de M. Reese.

L: Et la bimbo, elle peut pas nous aider?

F: Elle s'y emploie déjà.

L: Forcement. Je vous tiens au jus, je vais voir ce numéro.

F: Bien.

 _Fusco allait raccrocher quand Finch l'interpella._

F: Lieutenant?

L: Oui?

 _Harold marqua une pause._

F: Merci.

L: Y'a pas d'quoi. Il ferait pareil pour nous hein? Et puis, s'il croit qu'il va me laisser sa paperasse sur le dos, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

 _L'informaticien esquissa un sourire comprenant la manœuvre de Fusco pour masquer sa gêne._

 _Après plusieurs recherches, Harold entendit Root arriver. Il l'a vit ôter sa perruque. Il se détourna de son ordinateur pour la voir._

F: Comment va-t-il?

 _Root voulu immédiatement cacher le fait que John ne voulait pas être sortit de sa situation._

R: Ca va aller Harold.

 _Elle chercha à conduire le cerveau de son ami ailleurs, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui mentir sur l'état de John bien longtemps._

R: Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez franchit le pas tous les deux.

 _Bingo, Harold détourna le regard en un instant et se remit à son ordinateur._

F: C'est lui qui vous l'a dit?

R: Allons, Harry. J'ai vu vos attitudes à tous les deux.

 _Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Finch._

R: Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

F: Merci... Maintenant, s'il vous plait, pouvons-nous, nous concentrer sur la meilleure façon de le sortir de là?

 _Root tendit une clé USB à l'informaticien._

R: J'ai dégoté cette fameuse vidéo...

Harold lui lança un regard interrogatif. Root inclina la tête et sourit.

R: Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

 _Harold secoua la tête et plaça immédiatement la clé sur sa tour d'ordinateur et enclencha la vidéo. Il fut choqué de voir l'attitude de John et sursauta en entendant le coup de feu et en voyant John tuer l'homme a terre. Root vit le trouble de son ami. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en signe de compassion._

R: Harold, il voulait vous retrouver...vivant.

F: Rien ne justifie de tuer un homme...

R: Il l'a fait pour vous protéger.

 _Le téléphone de Finch sonna, mettant un point final à leur discussion. Il décrocha et mit le haut parleur. C'était Lionel._

L: J'ai le numéro.

F: Je vous écoute.

L: 618.333.985. Le numéro est enregistré sous le nom Jordan. Mais je parie que c'est surement un faux.

F: Merci Lieutenant.

 _Harold raccrocha aussitôt et tapota sur son clavier pour rechercher des informations._

F: Le lieutenant Fusco a su que l'enregistrement venait d'un téléphone portable, qui a été donné à un agent de police de la 11eme brigade.

R: Je comprends mieux maintenant. J'avais vérifié l'absence de caméra.

F: Evidement le nom est un faux. Mais je vais tenter de retrouver la source via le signal GPS et peut-être avoir une adresse.

R: Parfait. Je crois que je vais aller rendre une visite à cet agent de la 11eme.

 _Harold se retourna pour regarder Root._

F: Miss Groves, est-ce bien prudent de prendre plusieurs couvertures en même temps? Sachant que vous apparaissez sur la vidéo?

R: Nous n'avons pas le choix Harold.

F: Alors soyez prudente.

 _Root sourit. Harold et lui avait finit par nouer une amitié sincère. Et elle aimait savoir que certaines personnes s'inquiétaient pour elle. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien._

R: Ne vous en faites pas. Par contre, vous, vous devriez aussi vous reposer un peu. Comment va votre dos?

 _L'informaticien lui lança un tendre sourire._

F: Ca va aller, Miss Groves. Les médicaments m'ont soulagé. Je me reposerai quand sera sortie d'affaire.

 _L'ancienne tueuse comprit le désarroi de son ami et savait à quel point celui-ci pouvait être têtu._

R: J'y vais. Soyez prudent, on ne sait jamais.

 _Finch lui fit signe de la tête et se replongea dans ses recherches toute la nuit._

 _Au petit matin, après avoir dormir seulement deux heures, Harold se décida à aller voir John. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin aussi de montrer à son compagnon qu'il faisait tout pour le sortir de là._

 _Une fois devant le commissariat, Harold se présenta comme un ami. On l'emmena dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient d'autres prisonniers. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face d'une table, et vit John entrer. Vêtu en gris, mal rasé, le visage fatigué et menotté. Il eut le cœur serré. Il se leva pour l'accueillir. John lui lança un petit regard et s'assit en travers, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Il regarda ses mains. Harold demanda au gardien qui l'accompagnait:_

F: Ces menottes sont-elles nécessaire Monsieur l'agent?

A: C'est la procédure Monsieur. Il est accusé de meurtre. Vous devrez faire avec.

F: Vous ne pourriez pas le détacher le temps que nous parlions, s'il vous plait?

 _Le gardien souffla, mais s'exécuta._

F: Je vous remercie.

 _Harold ne dit plus rien et se rassit._

J: Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

F: J'avais besoin de vous voir...

J: C'est une mauvaise idée.

 _Harold ferma les yeux deux secondes, troublé par l'attitude de son amant. John était froid et distant. Mais pourquoi?_

F : Est-ce qu'ils vous traitent bien ?

J : Harold, je suis enfermé…

F : On va vous sortir de là.

J : Ce n'est pas la peine.

F : Je vous demande pardon ?

 _Dit-il soudain inquiet du comportement étrange de son partenaire._

J : Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit.

F : Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie?

 _John sourit sans le regarder._

J : Il est temps que je paie pour ce que j'ai fait.

F : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

 _John ne répondit pas. Harold sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus rapidement et ses mains devenir moites._

F : Je suis désolé de vous avoir attaché comme je l'ai fait… mais c'était pour votre bien. Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça.

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas Harold. Je vous pardonne.

 _Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Au fond de lui, il y avait une légère rancœur, toujours cette amertume d'avoir été trahit par la personne en qui on a le plus confiance._

F : Alors à quoi jouez vous ?

 _John finit par tourner la tête et par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'informaticien. Ce dernier eut un frisson en y voyant autant de choses : de la peine, de la détermination mais surtout de l'amour._

J : Ce que je redoutais s'est produit.

F : Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

J : Je sais. Mais la nature de _… (il regarda à droite et à gauche que personne ne l'entende)_ notre relation vous a mis en danger. Et si je suis enfermé, personne ne cherchera à vous atteindre.

F : C'est totalement absurde!

J : Harold, toutes les personnes qui entrent dans ma vie finissent dans un sac plastique!

 _Dit-il amer et en colère._

J : Alors il est hors de question que cette fois je laisse faire les choses.

F : Alors vous êtes prêt à nous sacrifier pour me protéger ?

J : Vous le savez.

F : Vous faites une terrible erreur… D'habitude, je respecte vos décisions. Mais celle là… je ne peux pas.

J : Pourquoi Harold ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable.

F : Donc vous préférez nous faire souffrir que de prendre le risque ?

 _John eut un sourire en coin. Ces mots là auraient du sortir de sa bouche à lui. D'habitude c'était Finch le plus prudent, le plus précautionneux._

J : Vous vous en remettrez.

F : Vous savez pertinemment que c'est faux. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire c'est à détruire ce que vous avez réussit à reconstruire en moi.

J : Vous me faites du chantage affectif Harold?

F : Je ferais n'importe quoi John, pour vous faire changer d'avis et vous sortir de là. Et qui va s'occuper de nos…. Affaires si vous n'êtes plus là.

J : Vous avez les filles et Fusco.

F : Vous savez que ce n'est pas aussi simple… Et je continuerais mon travail avec ou sans vous. La question est : allez vous abandonner ces innocents ? Qui me protégera maintenant ?... Je vous ai donné un travail John, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.

 _John le fixa en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il lui avait dite lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harold voulait prendre la main de son partenaire, l'attirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais s'était impossible. Pas ici. John ferma les yeux un instant. Cherchant quelle solution serait la meilleure. Bien sûr qu'être séparé d'Harold le tuerait à petit feu. Bien sur qu'il serait inquiet pour lui quand même. Mais il limitait la casse. Pourtant il comprit qu'Harold avait sans doute raison. Qu'avec ou sans lui, la vie de l'informaticien serait en danger._

 _John se leva, symbolisant la fin de leur discussion._

J : Faites ce que vous voulez. Je vous laisse faire, mais je ne vous aiderais pas. On verra bien de toute façon.

 _Il fit signe au gardien qu'il avait terminé._

J : En attendant, prenez soin de vous Harold.

 _Le gardien rattacha John. Son compagnon se leva et eu un pincement au cœur en voyant comment on traitait celui qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait pas ça._

 _Harold retourna dans son repère, à la fois abattu et en colère. La situation lui échappait complètement et probablement par sa faute. S'il avait laissé faire John dès le départ, peut-être tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais il était trop tard pour les remords, il était temps d'agir. Finch composa le numéro de Root. Elle décrocha. Il l'entendit haleter._

F: Tout va bien Miss Groves?

 _Il entendit un "bang". Il leva un sourcil se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore faire. Puis elle lui dit, un sourire dans la voix:_

R: Rien ne vaut un petit corps à corps de bon matin.

 _Finch soupira. Parfois il détestait la façon dont ses agents s'occupaient des affaires._

R: J'ai l'adresse et le nom du type qui a donné le téléphone à notre agent de police. Je vous l'envoie par sms.

F: J'espère que vous n'avez pas abimé ce pauvre homme.

R: Ca va Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain il ne se souviendra de rien, à par d'un terrible mal de crâne peut-être.

F: Je crois que parfois je préfère ne pas savoir vos façons d'agir... Bien, je vais aller rendre visite à ce monsieur.

R: Harold, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille.

 _Finch attrapa sa veste._

F: Hors de question, vous avez un dossier à étudier et vous devez préparer la défense de John si jamais nous allons jusqu'au procès. D'autant qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le sorte de là.

 _Root s'inquiéta._

R: Comment vous savez ça?

F: Je suis allé le voir ce matin. Et il refuse que nous l'aidions. J'aime autant vous dire que je n'ai pas du tout prit en considération sa résignation. Alors je vous conseille de prendre vos précautions avec lui. Il m'a clairement laissé entendre qu'il ne nous aiderait pas.

R: C'est parfait. Ca rendra sa couverture encore plus plausible. Ne vous en faites pas, on va le sortir de là.

F: Je sais. Maintenant trêves de bavardages, nous n'avons pas le temps. Soyez prudente Miss Groves.

 _Root sourit. John avait raison, Harold s'était attaché à chacun d'eux et s'inquiétait souvent de leur sort; toujours avec un petit mot._

R: Vous aussi Harry. Si vous avez besoin d'aide...

F: Je contacterais l'inspecteur Fusco.

 _De son côté John ruminait. Il n'avait que ça à faire dans sa cellule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harold vienne lui rendre visite. Et cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aurait préféré mille fois se battre contre une centaine d'adversaires que d'avoir à faire face à ce vide qu'Harold créait. Et le pire c'est qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à se distancer de lui._

 _Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, frustré. Mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre celui qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Parce que toute sa vie, toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé avaient finies par se faire tuer: Jessica, Carter et Harold auraient pu mourir des mains de Dominique. Et chaque fois, il s'en rendait responsable. Alors il s'était dit qu'il préférait souffrir d'être séparé de Finch mais que celui-ci soit en vie, plutôt que de profiter de leur amour et de risquer un jour de tout perdre. Mais la visite de l'informaticien lui avait fait revoir son jugement. Il ne savait plus où il en était et surtout qu'elle serait la meilleure solution. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était de ses sentiments pour Harold._

 _ **JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**_

 _John se réveilla lentement, ne se souvenant pas s'être endormi. Un mal de tête abominable l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulut porter sa main à son visage mais ressentit un picotement au niveau de l'intérieur du coude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite monumentale. Il laissa échapper un râle. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit la voix de Finch._

F: John?

J: Harold...

 _Il sentit la main de son partenaire sur son bras._

F: Doucement, doucement, vous risquez de vous arracher la perfusion.

 _John ne comprit rien du tout. Il finit par arriver à ouvrir les yeux et regarda son bras. Il avait un cathéter. Voilà pourquoi ça le gênait._

J: Qu'est-ce que...?

F: Allez-y doucement John, j'appelle une infirmière.

J: Une infirmière? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

 _Il balaya du regard les lieux: un lit blanc, des murs blancs, une perfusion... il était dans un hôpital. Que faisait-il dans un hôpital? Harold était sortit pour appeler quelqu'un. Une infirmière rentra avec Finch et ausculta John. Elle passa une lampe dans les yeux de l'ex agent._

J: Hey... Doucement...

 _Dit-il en reculant la tête._

J: Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce que je fiche dans un hôpital?

I : Vous sortez d'un coma, monsieur. C'est tout à fait normal que vous soyez un peu confus.

 _John laissa retomber sa tête contre le coussin et ferma les yeux un instant._

I: Vous avez mal quelque part?

J: A la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite.

 _John ne comprenait plus rien._

I: Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez?

 _Il soupira._

J: J'étais en cellule. Je réfléchissais et je me suis apparemment endormi.

 _Il vit Finch ouvrir grand les yeux et lancer un regard inquiet à l'infirmière._

F: Qu'est-ce que vous feriez en prison John?

J: Harold, une explication?

F: Vous vous souvenez quand nous étions en Italie?

J: Oui, parfaitement. On est allé chez Gianni.

F: Et après?

J: On est rentré et on s'est remis au travail.

 _Harold regarda à nouveau l'infirmière cherchant un signe que la confusion de son partenaire était normale. Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps quand il s'aperçut qu'Harold avait le bras en écharpe et pas mal d'égratignures sur le front. Il se redressa immédiatement sentant une douleur intense au niveau du torse mais ne dit rien._

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?

F: John, de retour d'Italie nous avons pris mon jet. Vous vous en rappelez?

 _John hocha la tête._

F: Nous avons eu un accident. L'avion s'est crashé... Je m'en suis sorti, mais vous... vous étiez dans le coma depuis.

 _Harold laissa l'information pénétrer Reese. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et reposa à nouveau sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il porta sa main sur ses yeux, les frottant du bout de ses doigts. Cherchant à comprendre._

J: Ca fait combien de temps?

F: Une semaine et demie...

 _Soudain John soupira._

F: Tout va bien?

J: Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire avec Dominique?

 _Harold souleva les épaules et secoua la tête, ne sachant pas tout à fait à quoi faisait référence son partenaire._

F: Pas à ma connaissance.

I: Bien, je vois que tout va bien Monsieur Riley. Je vais prévenir le médecin de garde et voir si vous pouvez repartir chez vous dans quelques jours.

H: Merci Madame.

 _L'infirmière sortit, laissant John et Harold seul. John regarda son patron cherchant des indices. Avait-il donc bien rêvé toute cette histoire? Il vit Finch sourire._

H: Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez réveillé... J'ai eu peur que...

 _L'ex agent observa l'attitude de son partenaire. Il comprit soudain quelque chose qui le brisa en deux: son histoire avec lui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il était revenu au point de départ. Harold s'aperçut du changement de regard de son ami._

H: Monsieur Reese?

 _John esquissa un léger sourire en coin, sentant le vide s'insinuer en lui tel un poison mortel. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, encore absorbé par les sensations de son rêve. Ressentant presque encore le corps de Finch contre le sien, ses doigts sur sa peau. Mais tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Ni l'aveu d'Harold, ni leurs nuits d'amour, ni les histoires avec Dominique ou la détermination de Finch de le sortir du pétrin._

 _Cherchant encore quelques preuves, il souleva son drap et sa chemise pour voir s'il n'avait pas de marque laissée par la balle qu'avait tiré Dominique. Finch le regarda faire inquiet._

F: Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

 _Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il fût à nouveau pris par cette douleur._

F: Faites attention, vous avez deux côtes fêlées... Vous êtes... étrange. Quelque chose à l'air de vous perturber...

 _John remit sa blouse en place et le drap. Il ne regarda pas son patron, cherchant à se soustraire de son regard, pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il avait perdu, ou plutôt sur ce qui n'avait jamais existé._

J: Les rêves que j'ai fait pendant mon coma... ils étaient tellement réels...

F: Et bien à en juger par ce que vous nous avez dit et à voir votre tête, cela n'avait pas l'air très jovial.

 _Il s'approcha de lui et tapota sur son bras amicalement._

F: Bon retour parmi les vivants Monsieur Reese.

 _Il ne répondit pas, parce que son patron n'aurait surement pas comprit sa réponse._

F : Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais aller me cherche un thé si vous voulez bien. Vous voulez quelque chose?

J : Un grand verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

 _Harold prit son manteau et sortit de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres._

F : Certainement John.

 _John soupira et referma les yeux avec l'envie de se rendormir et de retourner là où il était. Où peut-être de se réveiller à nouveau dans sa cellule en comprenant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve dans un autre rêve. Mais hélas, John s'était bien réveillé dans la seule réalité possible, celle où Finch ne savait rien de ses sentiments, celle où leur relation n'existait pas. Cependant, il restait un espoir car il pourrait encore essayer de créer quelque chose, de se dévoiler cette fois-ci. Et surtout, ni lui, ni Harold n'étaient en danger. John se détendit car il avait désormais la certitude que faire partie de la vie sentimentale d'Harold était quelque chose d'encré profondément en lui. Alors il se promit qu'une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il chercherait à revivre les instants magiques qu'il avait eu en rêve._

 **THE END !**

 **Ps: Pas tapé hein?!...**


End file.
